


Linked with Pleasure

by inkiie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Chastity Device, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: Angel handcuffs Alastor to himself. The two soon find out the only way to unlock these magical handcuffs is when the wearer of them reaches ‘maximum pleasure’, and by the handcuffs being on both demons, both demons must complete this task. Angel takes Alastor on a journey of sexual discovery (and failure) as the two try to find ways to help Alastor reach his ‘maximum pleasure’.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 256





	1. Locked In

Angel sat in the kitchen island on a barstool, while he picked at his breakfast. It was so boring being the only one, so he was playing with the new handcuff set Valentino had gifted him the other day. He didn’t know why they were so special, they looked like any old handcuffs, silver and shiny, they didn’t even have any pink fur or rhinestones on them. However with the laugh that Valentino let out when he said Angel would have fun using them for today’s shoot, he was sure there had to be something to them to make the overlord that amused. Angel heard the kitchen door swing open and he quickly turned around.

“Hey Al, did you sleep good?” He leaned back on the counter and spun the cuffs on his finger.

Alastor glanced at the flirtatious spider as he walked towards him and grabbed a coffee cup off the counter. “I slept just fine, dear, and you?”

“Meh, ok, a little lonely, join me tonight?” Angel blew a kiss at Alastor. 

“No thank you!” Alastor quickly replied as he poured some coffee into the cup and took a sip. 

“There’s still plenty of time to change your mind. What if I, strap you in with a promise for a good time?” Angel flirted as he snapped the cuffs open and close around Alastor’s wrist. 

“I’ll break your little cuffs and wrap them so tightly around you, you won’t be able to move and leave you in the closet!”

Angel shrugged. “Well, guess I'll be waiting for ya to come back and thinking about what you’ll do to me”

The duo was cut off as Charlie entered with a pile of papers. “Morning everyone! I just went through all the local demons around us and which ones of them would make the best candidates for redemption. I want your help in recruiting them!” 

“As long as they’re hot I’ll get them into staying here toots” Angel shot a finger gun and wink at Charlie.

“My, that’s a long list Charlotte!” Alastor went to look at all the candidate's Charlie was considering.

Charlie laughed. “Yeah, I figure at least some of them will join if we have so many demons considered!”

Angel strapped one of the cuffs on his wrist and was play snapping the other one at Alastor while he was distracted with Charlie’s crazy ideas. 

“Ehhh… and… you’re caught!” Angel managed to catch Alastor’s wrist in the cuff as he moved it around.

Alastor looked down at the sudden weight restricting his movement and saw that Angel had cuffed him.

“Release me this instant Angel!”

“Aww, you’re not fun” Angel whined as he pushed on the cuffs to spring back open. However, they didn’t want to release. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure why its not letting go, put your hand on the counter so I can mess with it”

Angel picked and pushed in all the ways he could but he couldn’t get them to let go. He stared at them with confusion. “These didn’t come with a key or nothin’, I’m not sure why they won’t open. I’ll try my side” Angel tried opening the cuff on his wrist but it wouldn’t open either.

“Fuck, I dunno, these must be some magic cuffs or somethin’, I can’t get ‘em to open”

Alastor sighed. “Do you have the key perhaps?”

“No, they didn’t come with one”

Alastor gave a frightening grin and slowly turned towards the spider.

“Then why would you think of locking me in them?” He said through his teeth.

“I dunno, thought it would be funny?” Angel shrugged with his free arms.

Charlie rushed in between the two demons. “I-it’s ok. Angel, where did you get them from? I’m sure whoever sold them to you has the key”

“I got ‘em from Val, he said they were reaaal special and that he couldn’t wait until I use them today. He didn’t mention nothin’ about a key though”

Charlie laughed nervously. “Val, huh? Well why don’t you two go see him, I’m sure he will be happy to unlock you” Charlie forced a smile, since she knew Alastor showing up at Valentino’s studio wouldn’t go over well. 

“Ok, let me finish eatin’ first” Angel went back to playing with his cereal more than eating it. 

“I suppose I should eat as well, if this one annoys me too much I just might eat him” Alastor stated as he sat next to Angel and reached for some cereal as well. 

“I knew these cuffs would help Al! Eat me all you want babe” Angel said in a low tone and made his closer to Alastor. Alastor flicked his spoon at Angel’s nose.

“Oww, that hurt!” Angel reached up with his free upper arm and covered his face. 

“Good” Alastor turned away from Angel as much as he could and continued to eat. 

Angel made it his goal to walk as close to Alastor as possible, saying his arm felt too heavy if it wasn’t leaning on Alastor’s. Alastor decided to bear through it rather than pick a fight and cause a scene in the street. He would be free in minutes anyways, they were almost there. As soon as the skyline of the building emerged Alastor’s ever-present grin grew wider. He never thought he’d be so glad to see the porn studios as he was right now. 

Angel pushed the huge doors open of Valentino’s office and walked in.

“Angel! Baby! What are you doing here so early? Couldn’t wait to see me?” Valentino greeted with his arms stretched open while sitting on his big couch. 

Angel giggled. “You know it Val” He leaned in for a hug and sat close to Valentino, snuggling up to him a bit.

Valentino chuckled and stroked Angel’s hair. “What’s he doin’ here though?” Valentino pointed to Alastor with his cigar. 

Angel now giggled nervously. “I accidentally locked us in your new cuffs you gave me yesterday. I was really excited to use them. Can you unlock us please?” Angel raised their linked arms up to show. 

“Ooh, Angel, baby, I’m so sorry but I can’t do that”

Angel’s heart fell. “Whadya mean?”

“I can’t unlock them, only you two can. These are special handcuffs where they only unlock once the user reaches their maximum pleasure. I got these because I wanted to make sure you were being treated right today” Valentino laughed and slapped Angel on the back. 

“Good luck unlocking them with that virgin though Angie” Valentino laughed again and took a puff of his cigar.

Static crackled around Alastor. “Surely there has to be another way, Valentino. I have no desire of having any sort of ‘pleasure’ with Angel here”

Valentino only chuckled and squeezed Angel’s ass. “That’s just too bad, ain’t it? Plenty demons would kill to be locked with Angel here until they were fully satisfied. Consider this a gift from me to you, Alastor”

Angel laughed at Alastor, until Alastor shot him a threatening glare and shut him up.

An important question suddenly dawned on Angel. “Do I still gotta come in to work today Val? I don’t think Al here really be up for it” He raised his cuffed arm. 

“Hmm” Valentino scratched at his chin in thought. “I’ll tell ya what. I’m giving you a week. If you can’t get free by then, both you and the radio demon have to do a special shoot for me” He grinned widely. Valentino knew demons would go nuts at the sight of the radio demon starring in one of his pornos, especially when he was handcuffed to Angel. 

Angel let his mind wander and he fantasized about getting to fuck Alastor for all of hell to see. They would surely see him as more of a threat then, and some of his side clients might treat him with more respect.

“And what makes you think I would actually take part in that?” Alastor argued as he crossed his one arm across his chest.

Valentino smiled with a smug grin as he brought his face down to Alastor’s. “Because I know you care about Angel. If Angel is not free in a week and won’t perform he’s fired. You don’t want to be the one to cause Angie here to lose his job, do you?”

Angel gasped. “No, Val, its ok, its kinda my fault but don’t pull Al into this!”

“I’ve known Alastor longer than you have sweetheart, and Alastor knows he can’t mess this up for you, or else what will happen”

Angel wasn’t sure how to respond, he wasn’t in a high enough position to come between whatever was going on with Alastor and Valentino. 

Valentino got a text and looked at his phone, before standing up and walking towards the door. “I have business to attend to, see yourselves out” Valentino blew a smokey kiss to Angel before leaving.

“Well ya hear that Al! I guess we have no choice but to fuck, such a shame ain’t it?”

“I can always simply cut off your arm instead” Alastor mimicked a sawing motion by Angel’s elbow. 

Angel gasped. “No! I need all of my body for work!” He grabbed at his chest fluff and pushed it towards Alastor. “I won’t look nearly as hot if I’m missing an arm! I’d be all lopsided” Angel stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes to portray a mismatched look. Alastor rolled his eyes at the spider. 

Angel saw an ice cream shop and instantly lit up. “Let’s get some ice cream Al! Ice cream will fix it!”

“I don’t really care for sweets…”

Angel however pulled the radio demon to the store’s doors. He had gotten a cherry cheesecake shake and he had convinced Alastor to get a vanilla cone. He had of course joked how Alastor wouldn’t be vanilla anymore after a week with him, which earned him another flick on the nose. Now the duo sat outside on the stores' patio eating their treats. 

“Mhmmmh, so fuckin’ good!” Angel picked at cheesecake from the shake with his spoon. “I wish I could eat cheesecake for every meal”

Alastor smirked. “I though your meal of choice would be something else”

“Nah, cheesecake for sure-ah, wait a minute!” 

Alastor smirked again at the spiders' anger.

“Fuck you Al, there’s plenty of shit that tastes wayyy better than dick!” 

Alastor only kept his amused smile. 

“You should still try mine of course, it taste delicious considering the tons of sweets I eat. Yours probably tastes super salty and gamey though, with you eating demons and all that nasty shit. We’re gonna have to change your diet before I go down on you”

“Who said I’ll let you go down on me?”

Angel scoffed. “You wanna get free, don’t ya? Better find a way to make that dick taste real good so I can take it. Not often you hear me complaining about bad dick, so ya know its serious” Angel pointed his spoon at Alastor before he went back to stabbing at his shake for cheesecake bits, until he stabbed too hard and caused the pink cream to blow up in his face.

“Aw, dammit!"

Alastor laughed loudly at Angel’s misfortune. “Is that how you look at work Angel?”

He turned to Alastor and smirked. “I sure do hon, everyone just can’t get enough of me. Wanna practice lickin’ me?” he offered. 

“Perhaps if you were covered in something more, meaty…”

“I can cover myself in steak sauce! Will that work for ya Al? I’ll be your main course” Angel teased. 

“We’ll see Angel” Alastor said as he got up to throw away his garbage. “Let’s go back as to not worry Charlotte too much”

“Well everyone, we can’t get free unless we fuck” Angel yelled loudly as he walked into the hotel.

“What? Val didn’t free you two?” Charlie asked worriedly as she ran into the lobby. 

Alastor turned to Charlie. “No, as these are magical handcuffs that will only let go when we both reach ‘maximum pleasure’”

Angel stepped in. “It’s ok though, I’m literally the hottest porn star in hell, if anyone can fix this situation it's me. Ya think you can hook us up to stay at the honeymoon suite?”

“I guess you do have a point Angel” Charlie admitted. “And I’ll see if I can get it fixed up for you!”

“Awesome! Can we make sure to have the mirrors? I like to see all my good sides when I’m ridin’” Angel imitated himself on top of something (Alastor probably) and moved his hips back and forth.

Husk wiggled a bottle of alcohol he was drinking. “Tequila gets him in the mood Angel!” He offered. 

Angel laughed. “And how do you know this Husky?”

“A story for another day, dear, let’s go upstairs and try to sort this ourselves for now” Alastor said putting an end to that conversation and attempting to walk away.

“I’ll come back later, tell me then! I need to know how horny Al acts!” Angel yelled as he began to be dragged away against his will.

“I’ll still be here later Angel” Alastor reminded as he lead the way to the elevator. 

“He’s a hoot, I can tell ya that much. Just tell me when you need it” Husk shouted after Angel. 

“Husk is lying my dear, don’t listen to a word that old drunkard says” Alastor said as the elevator doors closed on them. 

“My room or yours dear?”

“Any room will work, as long as it's got a bathroom. I really gotta pee” Angel said as he slightly squirmed in place. 

“Oh dear” Alastor knew this moment would come at some point, and it was coming sooner than later. Alastor opened the door to his room and Angel started towards the bathroom. 

“Uh, I think ya gotta come in with me” Angel pointed at the toilet that was 6 feet away from the door. The two made their way to the toilet and stood in front of it, unsure how to approach this.

“Heh, alright, well I’m gonna go” Angel started to pull down on his shorts and reach inside. 

Alastor immediately turned around when he saw Angel reaching in, and covered his eyes just in case. Within moments the bathroom was filled with sounds of liquid splashing, and Alastor winced, the sounds making him realize he also needed to use the bathroom a lot more than he originally thought. He uneasily hummed to himself and bounced on his heels. 

Angel was shortly done and he went to flush and turn to Alastor, who was a nervous wreck by then.

“Ya ok Al?”

“Ah, yes! I uh, um” Alastor continued to nervously bounce on his heels.

“Do you have to go as well?”

Alastor laughed nervously. “Yes, a bit” He softly admitted. 

“Go ahead, I won’t look, I’ll just listen” he teased. 

Alastor shimmed his pants off, trying to cover as much skin as he could with his shirt and jacket. He gripped at his pants and pulled them up to cover his legs. He quickly sat down on the toilet as to not expose anything. Angel glanced over his shoulder to see what all the commotion was about and saw Alastor sitting down with a terrified expression.

“Don’t look!” Alastor yelled as soft dripping sounds came from under him. While he continued to pee louder, he hid his head in his chest, especially when he heard Angel snickering under his breath. Alastor couldn’t get his pants up fast enough as soon as he was done.

When they were out of the bathroom and both feeling lighter, Angel put a hand on Alastor’s shoulder and moved his face close to Alastor’s ear. “You sound cute when you pee”

Alastor shot Angel a horrified look. 

“Hehe, you did good Al, pretty soon you’ll be whipping your dick out, we’ll fuck and get this over with”

Alastor only groaned and collapsed on his bed.


	2. Blue Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best things in life are blue!

Angel was growing antsy from sitting still for so long while Alastor read the newspaper, it didn’t have any scandalous articles, beauty tips or sexy clothing to check out, he couldn’t understand why Alastor was so fascinated with the black and white paper. 

“Cooome on, I’m fuckin’ bored! Let’s go do something fun, you can read your old people crap later” He deeply sighed to show his boredom and spread himself out on the desk.

“Reading keeps the mind sharp, try it sometime”

Angel slowly lifted his head off the desk and smirked at Alastor. “I’m already sharp lookin’”

“Yes, but your mind is a filthy mess of nonsense”

“So, ya do think I’m sharp lookin’ Al? Hmm?” Angel asked as he scooted himself closer to Alastor.

Alastor grew flustered and put his paper down. “I never said that”

“But you agreed with mee~”

Alastor huffed and folded the newspaper up before scooting his chair back and standing up. “I think it’s time to check the mail, Charlotte told me to keep an eye on it in case any interested candidates respond”

“I wanna stop by my room and get Fat Nuggets out then, we can take a walk too”

As soon as Angel opened the door to his room, the little pig ran for the door and ran around Angel’s legs, squealing excitedly. Angel crouched down to give his pig some pets on the head.

“Aww, did you miss me Nuggs? Aww, I bet you did!” Angel picked up the pig with his lower arms and hugged him close to himself. Fat Nuggets happily rubbed his head against Angel’s face. Angel gave his pet some kisses while the pig happily squirmed in his arms. After he was done greeting Angel, he gave a suspicious sniff towards Alastor.

“Ya remember Al Nuggs, he’s that asshole who never wants to come back here to sleep with me”

“I have no reason to sleep with you Angel when my room is right around the corner”

“See how fuckin’ mean he is? You know how much fun it is to sleep with me Nuggers, don’t you baby” Angel nuzzled against his pet one more time before he put Fat Nuggets down. 

Alastor took a look around Angel’s room, he had never really been inside for long before. He noticed piles of clothes on the floor in front of the various full length mirrors Angel had placed in his room. Bottles of half empty alcohol were scattered on top of every surface of furniture, as well as makeup and wigs. He also noticed a box of toys was spilled right in front of where he was standing, so he yelped and stepped back.

“You should really clean up inappropriate items Angel! A-and who needs that many anyways!?” He couldn’t even begin to imagine what was the purpose of the various brightly colored oddly shaped objets was. 

“I was gonna get to cleaning eventually! I was in a fuckin’ hurry this morning, ok?”

Alastor gave a puzzled look to Angel. “What kind of hurry were you in the morning that resulted in scattering-“ Alastor motioned to the toys. “-this around”

“I woke up in the middle of a really good dream and I wanted to finish it before I forgot!” Angel picked up a shirt and tossed it on top of his nightstand to cover a pink fleshlight. “Heh, don’t look, I forgot to clean that up too, I got pretty messy this morning” 

Alastor made a disgusted face. “Believe me dear, I had no intentions of looking”

“Anyways, if you’re done judging the hell out of my room, let’s go” Angel strapped a leash onto Fat Nuggets and the pig happily ran for the door. 

The duo went to look for what came in the mail while Fat Nuggets intensely sniffed all the packages they were picking up. 

“Ooh, about damn time they sent this over! I’ve been waiting almost 2 weeks!” Angel excitedly grabbed at a package that was in silver shiny foil. “I can’t wait to try it on!”

Angel glanced over at Alastor. “Oh, yeah” he said sadly. “I can’t even put it on for now”

“Smile Angel! I don’t think I want to know what’s inside the package but just think about when this is over and you get to wear it as celebration!”

Angel gave a slight smile. “I guess you’re right”

Alastor gave a genuine smile back. 

Fat Nuggets broke the moment as the pig ran around while squealing happily by some scaffolding equipment near the entrance of the hotel, Charlie got a crew to fix the roof up of the old building. 

“No, don’t go there Nuggs!” Angel waved his arms to get his pets attention. “It’s dangerous!” Angel took off to get his pig away from the equipment before it managed to get into trouble. 

“C’mere Nuggs! Get outta there!” Angel was trying to coax out the pig from the structure. 

“Hurry up Al, get down so we can pull Nuggs out!” Angel was reaching under the bars to grab his pet while he happily explored the structure. 

Waving his long arm around, he managed to grab Fat Nuggets and pull the pig to him. Reunited, he hugged his pet. “Don’t run away like that again, you had me worried!”

Alastor watched the scene unfold in front of him, he had never really seen the spider give much care for anything, it was a pleasant surprise to see that side of him. Alastor slowly reached out his arm to try to pet the pig. Fat Nuggets sniffed his hand before deciding Alastor was safe enough to let near. The pig let out a happy grunt as Alastor gave it rubs on its head.

“You seem like a happy creature” 

Alastor continued petting Fat Nuggets as he nuzzled into Alastor’s hand. He wasn’t very good at any sort of affection, not even when it came to pets. Not that he had ever owned any, they were too much of nuisance and liability, and as the radio demon he always had things to do and people to meet. 

“Let’s go back before more trouble happens” Angel said.

“Look out below!” Called a voice from above.

Angel and Alastor looked up, just in time to see a bucket of black roof sealant fall off the scaffolding bridge, bounce off, turn upside down and empty its contents all over the two demons.

“Well fuck” Angel said as he and Alastor stood there, covered in a black gooey mess. 

“Oh my gosh, what happened?!” Charlie exclaimed she saw the two demons enter the lobby.

“Bucket of black gooey shit just fell on us. I need a fucking bath”

“You better not dirty the floors! Nifty will get so mad! She just got done cleaning here” Vaggie warned. 

Alastor snapped his fingers and a roll of plastic foil rolled out and made a path for the duo to walk on.

“Don’t worry my dear Vagatha, all is taken care of” 

“We’re goin’ into my room now, I need to get out my deep cleanin’ stuff out to wash this shit outta my fur” Angel opened the door to his room. “Can ya put the foil out here too, I don’t wanna get this black shit in my clean room”

“Clean, you say?” Alastor asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s clean by my standards”

“Now let’s go, I’m getting all fucking itchy from this already, ugh” Angel scratched at the drying goo. 

Alastor nervously looked around the room. “Ha, I guess we do need to take a bath right now, I didn’t think we would need to so soon” Alastor was definitely not ready to see Angel in the nude, let alone exposing himself to the overly sexual demon. 

“Yeah, I figure I’ll fill up the tub and get my heavy makeup remover cream to wash this off after we soak long enough”

As soon as Alastor entered Angel’s bathroom he had to immediately look away.

“Oh my goodness, what is that?!” Alastor pointed to the giant blue suction cup dildo stuck to the wall of Angel’s shower.

“That’s Big Blue, I use it in the shower cuz I need to be reaaal relaxed to fit it in me” Angel explained proudly. 

“Why would you want something of that size in you?” Alastor asked in horror. 

“It’s fucking fun Al, duh, you really ask dumb questions sometimes. It almost sounds like you never stuck a big dick up your ass” 

“Because I haven’t Angel!”

“Wanna try it our right now?” Angel asked coyly as he reached for the toy. “Nah, actually this is way too big, it’ll rip your cute lil’ ass in half” Angel said as he decided against the idea. 

“I don’t wish to be putting anything in me today!”

“Ok, tomorrow then” He smirked as he reached to start the water and poured some fruity scented soap that caused the tub to start to fill with bubbles.

“I knew we should have went back to my room” Alastor groaned, unsure where else he might find some fun surprises at this point. 

“I can get my bottoms off, but can ya do some magic crap and take off my jacket?” Angel asked as he started to remove his shorts. Before Alastor had a chance to protest Angel was nude from the waist down, except for his socks. 

“Please warn me before you expose yourself!” 

Alastor attempted to look away from Angel, he really did, but the only clean, bright white part of him was his crotch, so it was really drawing a lot of attention. Since it was a lost cause anyways at this point, Alastor made the jacket vanish off Angel, leaving him standing in the nude. As if on purpose, Angel leaned over to stir the bubble bath water, giving Alastor a fantastic view of his ass. 

“I think the water looks wonderful, go ahead and get in Angel” Alastor encouraged. 

“I gotta stir it so the bubbles go everywhere!” Angel leaned over further and raised a leg in the air, giving Alastor an even better view that he didn’t ask for. 

Alastor awkwardly looked around while the spider demon continued moving around in all sorts of bent over positions around the tub. While reaching in for a final stir, Angel quickly jerked his arm that was linked with Alastor’s, causing Alastor to brush his hand against Angel’s upper thigh. 

“Ope!” Alastor instinctively vocalized. He was taken back by how soft Angel’s thigh felt, and found himself staring down at it. Angel didn’t even register the light brush, and looked up to find Alastor gazing down at him. 

“Baths ready!” Angel shed his socks and climbed inside, spreading himself out fully in the water, with Alastor leaning over the edge and his linked armed half submerged in the water, he hand’t expected to get dragged down so suddenly by Angel. 

“Oh, Al, get in, you’re getting your clothes all wet!” His black glove as well as his sleeve was soaked and covered in bubbles. He needed to get clean and there was no point in trying to drag this out even longer. 

“Could you look away please?” Alastor made his clothes disappear off himself with a snap, and was standing nude. Even though Angel had turned away to give Alastor his privacy, he caught a glimpse of him in the large mirror hanging over the sink. Angel took note of Alastor’s slim physique, he was always wondered what Alastor looked like under that big jacket of his, and he couldn’t say he was disappointed with what he saw. While Angel was still looking away, Alastor made his way in as well. 

When Alastor turned to face Angel, he noticed the spider how happy the other looked. 

“Why the sudden pleasant mood dear?”

“I’m just happy we’re taking a bath together, I never thought this would happen!”

“Oh…” Alastor wasn’t sure how to respond to that, he felt bad saying anything snarky to bring his mood down.

“Heh, I mean I imagined there’d be some candles and we’d be drinking wine, to really set the mood, but this is close enough” 

Angel looked away and Alastor could have sworn he saw a light blush come across Angel’s face. Angel submerged his head fully underwater, and Alastor scooted back and put his hands over his crotch. Angel emerged, sputtering water out. 

“Relax, I’m not gonna check your dick out, ya know how fuckin’ much it would burn to open my eyes in all this soap?”

Angel rubbed his face, and Alastor couldn’t help but laugh at how streaky with melted makeup Angel looked.

“I definitely wouldn’t want to catch you in a dark alley looking like that!

Angel scooted closer to Alastor, cornering him. “If ya ever catch me in a dark alley, you won’t care what I look like, you’ll be seeing stars anyways”

“Ha! I will beat you with a single swoop!” Alastor laughed as he imagined the bloodshed he could create in an instant.

Angel gave a confused look. “I-I’m not gonna be fightin’ you, I meant I’ll be fuckin’ your brains out. What do you think I do in dark alleys Al?”

It was Alastor’s turn to go quiet and blush. Angel splashed the water and moved the bubbles around. 

“Want me to wash your back?” Angel asked breaking the silence.

“I…” Alastor was very suspicious of the offer from the spider, as he didn’t normally care for being touched, let alone having it done while he was naked and chained to Angel. 

Angel sighed. “Just turn around”

Alastor heard Angel dunk a sponge underwater and Angel squeezing the excess water out of it. He felt Angel place the sponge at his neck and moved in straight down his back. When Angel was done, he dunked the sponge in again and repeated the process right next to where he made his first washing swipe. Angel continued gently washing the rest of Alastor’s back, and he found himself relaxing and even closing his eyes while the spider worked on him. 

“Hmm, are you done already dear?” Alastor asked as he didn’t feel Angel washing his back anymore.

“Yep, you’re all good!”

“That was rather fast!”

“Did you want more?” Alastor felt Angel smirking despite having his back turned to him.

“Of course not! Too much washing is bad for the skin after all”

“Whateva ya say Al” Alastor heard the smirk in his voice once again.

“Hurry up and wash yourself, I can see the bubbles beginning to thin already” Alastor complained. 

After they were bathed and dressed in clean clothing, they headed downstairs.

Charlie was waiting for them with exciting news. “Guess what? Your new suite is ready!” 

“Ooh, did ya make sure to give us the mirrors?” Angel asked excitedly. 

“Sure did!”

“Does it come with any privacy dividers?” Alastor asked.

“Uhh, no?” Charlie answered confused. 

“It doesn’t hurt to ask”

“Anyways, let me show you it!”

Charlie swung open the door of the suite.

“Ta-da! Do you love it?”

Angel’s eyes went wide. “The mirrors! The bed! The matching bathrobes!”

The room was a tasteful honeymoon suite, a large canopy bed stood in the middle, draped in red and burgundy shades. It had more pillows that anyone would know what to do with, and the comforter had gold stitching and fringe on the bottom. Surrounding the bed were mirrors hung on every wall of course, and there was a heart shaped jacuzzi tub, surrounded by even more mirrors, it even had one on the ceiling above it as well. The entire room had mood lighting covering every surface, that could be set to time and pattern. 

“I have to admit, I do love the colors” Alastor chimed in. He couldn’t deny the room was lovely and he would have loved to stay in it if he wasn’t currently attached to Angel.

“Check out the bar!”

Charlie led them to the bar at the corner, it had everything needed; a sink, a cabinet full of liquors, a fridge full of mixers and even a separate see through wine fridge. 

Charlie turned to Angel and cupped her hands around his ear. 

“I gave you guys 10 different brands of tequila, all recommendations of Husk” She whispered. 

“Anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay!” Charlie said as she left the duo alone. 

Angel turned to Alastor with a sensual look. “Soo, whatcha wanna do first babe?”

“I think I need a drink!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

Angel once again watched the fully stocked liquor cabinet like a kid in a candy shop, or an alcoholic in the world’s best liquor shop, where everything was free, which it was. Alastor though opened the wine fridge and checked out the selection of fine wines. 

“Ah, a reserve from 1939! What a wonderful year that was, at least from what I heard through the grapevine!” Alastor then proceeded to laugh at his own joke. 

Angel however was grabbing a different type of alcohol in each of his arms.

“Please don’t drink five different types of liquor at once my dear, I do not wish to hear you being sick all night!”

“Fine, I’ll just make me a blue mother fucker, it only has four alcohols” Angel said smugly.

“Liqueur is still an alcohol” Alastor pointed out.

“Aw, fuck off Al, let me enjoy myself” Angel said while ignoring Alastor and pouring the drink. After he was done he gave it to Alastor.

“I actually made this one for you, its low on the sweet shit and heavy on the gin, I even replaced the soda with sparkling water, I think you’ll like it”

“Oh, thank you Angel” Alastor took a sip and was most definitely surprised but he couldn’t deny not liking the drink. 

“I actually like this, Husk may have some competition” 

Angel ate up the compliment and kept making adjusted Alastor friendly drinks to get the radio demon drunk enough in hopes of getting lucky later tonight in their gorgeous suite.


	3. What Happened Last Night?

Alastor woke up to the red glare of the morning sun hitting his eyes. Immediately he squinted his eyes shut and reached for a throw pillow to put over his face and block out the light. As he oriented himself he felt his head feeling fuzzy and dizzy, not to mention the massive headache that was making its unwanted presence known. Alastor only held the pillow tighter to his face in hope of subduing the headache. When he exhaled into the pillow he smelled the strong, lingering alcohol in his breath. It nearly made him sick as he inhaled so Alastor threw the pillow off his face and used his free hand to cover his eyes. Groaning he slowly sat up in hopes of getting his head to and stomach to calm down. While he slid his body into a seated position against the wall, he felt his hand dragging along something sticky. The sticky sensation caused Alastor to jump and take a look at what was on his skin.

Alastor brought his hand close to his face and squinted at it, the brownish substance that was covering it was making small webs between his fingers as he moved them apart and together. In an attempt to identify the sticky substance to know how worried or disgusted he should be, he sniffed at it.

Sweet. It was a distinct sweet smell. Alastor racked his spinning head to put a name to the scent. Maple syrup! Having identified it as only maple syrup, Alastor felt himself relax, there were far worse things he could have been covered in. Now that one mystery was solved, he looked around himself to assess the rest of the situation. First off he noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt, so he quickly kicked off the covers off himself to see if he was missing any other clothing. Alastor’s pants, socks, and shoes were gone as well, but at least he was still wearing his underwear. On second thought, it was also soaked in the maple syrup so maybe things were as bad as he was imagining. He was broken from his internal panic by a loud groaning sound coming from Angel.

Angel.

“Ughhhh” Alastor loudly groaned as well as he realized he needed to deal with the annoying spider demon while feeling like shit. 

“Angel” Alastor pulled on his chained wrist to wake up Angel. 

“Fuck off” came a muffled response from Angel as he buried his face into his pillow. 

“Angel, wake up” Alastor pulled at his wrist again and then pulled at the covers that Angel was hiding under. 

“Ahh!” Alastor screamed as he saw the fully naked spider. He blamed himself for not seeing this obviously happening. 

“Dammit Al, I told ya to shut da fuck up!” Angel tried to roll away from Alastor and cover himself up again, but since they were handcuffed, he pulled Alastor into him.

“No, no, no, no!” Alastor yelled as he was being pulled and crashing into Angel’s naked body. He felt more stickiness hit his skin as he fell on top of Angel. He glanced at Angel and saw his white fur covered in sticky patches, Just what happened last night? Alastor flailed around as he tried to get off and away from the naked sticky spider. 

“Ughh, fine, I’m up! Can’t take all your fuckin’ yellin’!” Angel sat up and pressed his fingers between his eyes while he breathed to steady himself.

“Are you feeling unwell too?”

“I’m ok, just need some water and food in me. I’m used to this” Angel glanced over at his nightstand and saw a plate with pancakes on at as well as a note. Picking the note up he read it. ‘Eat me bitch’ it read. 

Angel chuckled. “Aww, thanks drunk Angel, you’re a real doll”

Alastor glared at Angel as he watched him pick up the plate and start eating. He would have normally yelled at him by eating in bed, but with the state they and the bed were in, it was way past that. 

Angel noticed Alastor watching him. “Want some?” He offered as he shoved the plate under Alastor’s nose.

Alastor felt his stomach turn as the sweet syrup hit his nostrils again. “No, thank you!” He quickly replied as he put a hand over his mouth. 

Angel laughed at Alastor and went back to eating his pancakes. “I need more syrup, these are kinda dry” Angel reached over to the nightstand, picked up a bottle of maple syrup and proceeded to pour it over his pancakes. Alastor was at a loss for words as the scene continued to play itself out before him. 

“Mmm, no still needs more” Angel decided as he continued to pour the syrup. 

“Ugh, can you please stop with the syrup Angel, it’s making me feel sick” Alastor complained as he looked away. “Also, why in the hell do you have pancakes and why are we covered in the syrup?”

Angel thought for a second. “I, I honestly don’t fuckin’ know Al. But, I ain’t ‘bout to look a gift horse in the mouth. Mmmh. Pancakes.” Angel loudly smacked his syrup covered lips. That put Alastor over the edge.

Alastor jumped out of bed, making Angel yelp in surprise as he was forcefully pulled out and into the bathroom. He ran for the toilet and loudly threw up a colorful cocktail concoction. 

“Ya done yet Al, you’re really ruining my appetite ya know” 

Angel tsked at Alastor. Alastor looked up at Angel only to get a full frontal view of him. That made Alastor retch and stick his head back in the bowl for a second round. 

Soon they had cleaned themselves up with another bath in which Alastor was too hungover to care about what Angel was up to and just hung over the edge. Angel decided not to poke at Alastor for once since he didn’t want to trigger Alastor’s stomach again and end up with a pukey alcohol bath. He had always wanted to be fancy and take a bath in wine or some other alcoholic beverage, but that was most definitely not the way he wanted his first time to be. 

“Oh my, just what did we drink last night?” Alastor groaned as he put his hand over his face as the duo made their way to the bar in search of clues of last night. 

Angel picked through the empty and half empty bottles of booze.

“Seems just ‘bout half the bar. Charlie’s gonna be pissed we drank all this shit and didn’t even get to fuck”

Alastor took a seat and poked at an empty bottle of Jaeger. “I feel the only reason we’re still alive and not deceased from alcohol poisoning is because we’re already dead. I can’t believe you made me drink so much Angel!”

“I can’t believe it either! I really wish I took a damn video or somethin’ to know how I can easily convince you to do stuff next time!”

Alastor shot Angel a warning glare, but the sudden movement of moving his head up so fast sent it spinning and he saw stars. The stars in his eyes turned to panic as he felt himself getting sick again. His hand flew over his mouth and Angel quickly tossed him a small waste basket. Alastor once again loudly emptied his stomach.

“Haha, and ya told me not to drink five alcohols at once cuz I’d get too fucked up and puke!” 

Angel laughed as Alastor continued being sick. His laughter died down as he saw the color drain from Alastor’s face while he coughed violently. 

“Uh, ya ok Al?” Angel questioned while he played nervously with his fingers in his bottom set of hands. Angel really didn’t want Alastor to die on him. Then he’d be stuck with a dead guy for who knows how long handcuffed to him!

Alastor nodded. “I believe so. That should have been the last of it. I’m starved now, let’s go have breakfast!” Alastor said with a sudden change of demeanor once he realized how empty his stomach felt. 

“Heh, ok. I was worried ya were gonna keel over on me”

“I’m touched you care so much about me dear”

“It’s more like I didn’t wanna be stuck dragin’ your skinny ass around until ya come around. Don’t need to be pullin’ any Weekend at Bernie’s shenanigans”

Alastor’s smile fell into a frown. “As I said before, I’m simply touched”

“Want me to touch ya some more?” Angel asked with a suggestive smirk. 

“Angel, I would also rather not be pulling a corpse around with me. Although it’s starting to sound promising…”

The duo made their way to the door and opened it.

“Good lord! Since when are the hallways so brightly lit! I must have a word with Charlotte dear, she’s racking up quite the electricity bill!”

Angel rolled his eyes at Alastor and pulled him back to the room and flipped through some of his belongings. 

“Here” Angel handed Alastor a pair of rhinestone covered black sunglasses. “These are my hangover glasses. Never leave without ‘em”

Alastor took a closer inspecting look at them through his monocle. “Must they be so—you?”

“Yeah dumbass, they’re kinda my glasses so they match me. Now put ‘em on unless ya want the light to bother you again and be pukin’ again”

Alastor huffed and put on the ridiculous pair of sunglasses and they made their way to the door again.

“Mornin’ Husky” Angel greeted as he made his way into the kitchen.

Husk burst out laughing as soon as he saw Alastor. “Man, am I glad I decided to get up this fuckin’ morning to see you looking like an idiot Alastor!”

“Hey, those are one the best sun glasses I own asshole!” Angel yelled at Husk. 

“They might look aight on a foofy guy like you, but I’d die of laughter before the radio demon got to kill me with whatever voodoo shit he uses” 

Husk threw a piece of bread at Alastor. “Can ya even see shit through those damn things?” The piece of bread flew at Alastor and landed in his hair. 

Alastor was startled and flinched forwards at Husk.

“Whoa, take it easy gramps. Let’s get ya somethin’ to eat like ya wanted” Angel pulled out a chair for Alastor and nudged him towards it.

Vaggie burst in through the door as Angel was easing Alastor into the chair. 

“Angel! I am going to fucking kill you!”

“What’d I do now?!” He asked annoyed while turning around on his heel. 

“You destroyed the cooking station last night! It’s covered in all sorts of burned crap not to mention everything is covered in flour!”

“Oooh, I guess that explains where I got the pancakes from”

“I told Nifty she’s not allowed to touch it because it’s your job to clean it! So get to cleaning!”

“As much as I’d love to, I’m kinda chained to Al. And Al’s hungry” Angel shrugged his shoulders and dangled the cuffed arm. 

Alastor turned around to face Vaggie.

“Vagatha! Good morning!”

Vaggie’s face turned to a look of horror when she saw Alastor wearing Angel’s sunglasses and almost as pale as Angel in color.

“What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do shit! He got himself fucked up!” Angel sighed deeply. “Also, we both can’t remember what happened last night so that’s that”

Charlie came in through the door next. “What’s all this yelling about?”

“Angel destroyed the cooking station last night and did who knows what else since he can’t remember!” Vaggie explained in a huff as she crossed her arms. 

“Well they certainly didn’t fuck since they’re still locked up!” Husk offered. 

“Al! Are you ok?” Charlie asked with concern in her voice after taking a glance at the demon. 

“Just splendid my dear! I’m about to have breakfast but I will make sure Angel cleans up whatever mess he caused last night!”

Angel grabbed Alastor’s chin and turned it slightly to the left.

“Charlie’s standing over there”

Alastor laughed. “Of course she is!” Alastor poked around the countertop until he felt the coffee pot and a mug. With a shaky hand he poured the coffee, accidentally spilling some on Angel’s leg.

“Oww, fuck! The hell ya trying to burn me for?” Angel slapped Alastor with the dishrag after he cleaned the coffee off his leg.

“Uhh, I think both of you should work on cleaning the kitchen together” Charlie said to break up Angel from trying to provoke Alastor any further. “It will help you learn to work together and Al, you seem a little clumsy since you got cuffed, so maybe the mess wasn’t all Angel’s fault, hehe”

Angel fist pumped. “Yeah, tell him Charlie! He’s a klutzy mother fucker, the whole mess was totally not my fault!” 

Alastor sipped his coffee silently while glaring through his sunglasses the best he could at Angel. Alastor certainly didn’t want to spend the next few hours listening to Angel complain about cleaning so he decided he would help out.

“Fine, I’ll assist Angel in cleaning, but only because I have better things to do than listen to him whine all day!”

Angel flashed a smile at everyone. “That’s right babe. You could always listen to me moan all day instead” 

Angel let out a practiced porn moan that made everyone turn their eyes on him.

“Never do that in the presence of others again Angel” Alastor warned. 

“Aww, don’t be jealous Al, all ya had to say is you want me to moan only for you~” Angel poked Alastor’s chest in emphasis. Angel couldn’t see Alastor’s eyes from behind the sunglasses, but he snickered knowing how much they must be squinting and twitching in anger. 

After breakfast the duo walked into the cooking station of the kitchen. There was flour and dried batter covering the countertops, floors, and even walls. A multitude of pots and pans were taken out and dirtied as well. And of course there were charred and burnt pieces of dough everywhere.

“This is much worse than I would have imagined” Alastor said as soon as he walked in, removing the sunglasses for a closer look. 

“Ehh, I’ve cleaned worse” Angel said with a shrug. “Val likes to punish us by making us clean after sets sometimes, once ya scrub another guys jizz outta stuff nothing seems that bad anymore”

Alastor got a look of repulse on his face. “I am going to agree with you for once, and agree that yes, you have cleaned much worse” Alastor’s wide grin returned within a second. “And since you’re such an experienced cleaner, you should have no problem taking care of this!”

“Hey, you're still helpin’ me asshole! Charlie said so!”

“Helping, not cleaning for you. There’s a difference”

“Can’t ya just do your magic voodoo shit and make stuff clean in a second?”

“Ahh, about that, since I’m still intoxicated it would put a lot of strain on me and I don’t want to do that”

Angel raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Soo, if I were to do this” Angel reached a hand over and hovered it behind Alastor’s butt. “Ya wouldn’t kill me?”

Alastor turned to glare at Angel. “I wouldn’t advise testing me dear” Alastor said as he pushed away Angel’s hand with his staff. 

“Now, why don’t you put those eager hands to cleaning before I break them”

Angel sighed dramatically, throwing his hands up and started walking to get a broom. 

Alastor was getting a bit tired of being dragged around Angel as he danced around the kitchen without much structure to his cleaning routine. He now understood why Angel’s room was such a mess, if Angel could get distracted by cooking utensils there’s no way he wouldn’t get distracted by things he enjoyed in his room. 

“How about we take a break dear, we’ve been cleaning for a while now”

Angel raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Seriously?” 

“Yes, let’s sit down and have a drink” Alastor snapped his fingers and two glasses of iced tea appeared. “It’s non alcoholic, of course”

“Right, I don’t need ya pukin’ in the kitchen, it would just add more to clean!”

The two demons sat down and leaned back against the countertops to relax. 

“Heh, ya got some flour on your suit Al” Angel laughed as he moved his arm towards Alastor to brush it off his shoulder. “And some here too” He again moved his hand to brush some more flour off Alastor’s midsection. 

“So do you, this is filthy!” Alastor exclaimed as he zealously brushed over Angel’s pink lapel. 

Angel watched on as the radio demon used large, rapid movements the remove the debris off his clothes. He was brushing the lapel from top to bottom. 

“Uhh, are ya trying to cop a feel of my tits Al?”

Alastor stoped mid stroke and froze as realization of what he was doing looked like.

“Of course not! You were simply filthy as I stated and I was trying to help you!”

Angel scoffed. “Suuure, the radio demon tryin’ to help people”

“I’ll stop now!” Alastor went to draw his hand away. Angel however grabbed some flour off the counter and spread it down his chest fluff.

“Oops, guess this got dirty too. Why don’t ya help me out again Al?”

“Uhhh…” Alastor was confused on what to do. He obviously knew Angel was trying to set him up for something sexual. 

Angel grabbed some more flour and ground it into his chest. “I’m just so bad at cleaning, I got even more on me” Angel exclaimed dramatically. “If only someone could help me”

“It’s, eh, a bit hard to see where exactly the flour is dear, since its as white as your fur!” Alastor tried his best to come up with an excuse. 

“How about you feel for it then?” Angel asked in a low, coy voice. 

Alastor glanced around the room nervously. 

“It’s ok Al, I give ya permission to get it off me” Angel scooted closer to Alastor as he spoke. Alastor slowly raised his arm.

“Uhhuu, now move it closer” 

Angel wrapped his wrist around Alastor’s and started to bring it closer to his chest. Alastor laughed nervously as his hand unwillingly neared its target. Alastor was staring at Angel’s chest, trying to figure out a way to make this as casual as possible. When Alastor’s hand made contact with the fur, he let out a small confused noise.

“Ohh…” On one hand the soft, fluffy fur felt wonderful in his palm and he felt compelled to touch it further. On the other, he was touching Angel. Before he realized it, his fingers curled and he grabbed a fistful of fur.

“You feel so soft dear” Alastor said in a soft surprised voice. 

“Hehe, I try. I put in special conditioner in it every time I shower. It not only makes it feel great but it smells fucking amazing too”

Angel was hit an idea and grinned at Alastor, who still had his hand on Angel’s chest since Angel was holding it there and not letting go.

“Say, I’ve been thinking if I should change the scent or not. Smell it and tell me what you think?”

Angel noticed Alastor’s cheeks beginning to redden ever so slightly. 

“C’mon don’t be shy, I just wanna know what ya think”

Not seeing a way out of this inconvenient situation, Alastor figured he should continue playing out Angel’s game without giving in too much. So he brought his face closer to Angel’s chest and loudly sniffed, raising his nose up.

“Mmmh, I would say it smells lovely, vanilla is it?” Alastor complimented. 

“Yeah, it is!”

“It goes great in a lot of baking, I can pick out that scent anywhere!”

“If you rub me it’ll make the whole place smell like it” Angel sang. He put his own hand to his chest and gave it a fast scratch, filling the area with the scent of warm vanilla. 

Alastor was lost in the scent of the vanilla, and didn’t even notice he had tightened his grip on Angel’s chest. When he finally did, he pulled away, embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s ok, I don’t mind” Angel slowly placed a finger on Alastor’s chest. “So… what do you smell like?” He teased, now pushing the finger against a button on Alastor’s coat. 

“Certainly not liked baked goods!”

“I sometimes like to eat other stuff than just sweets”

Alastor blushed, unsure what to say.

“Haha, well that’s fantastic to hear, a diet of just sweets isn’t very healthy!” He chuckled nervously. 

Angel gave a sly look at Alastor. “Mhhm, I know babe, that’s why I also like to eat meat. There’s nothing I like more than a thick, juicy, moist, red…” Angel watched Alastor’s blush grow redder and nearly match his coat. “Steak”

Alastor sat there with his mouth slightly open, he was ready to yell at Angel for pushing the subject too far. 

Angel giggled. “What’d ya think I was gonna say?”

“I, well…” Alastor stuttered. 

“I haven’t had your dick yet so I couldn’t say that, hehe. But it certainly matches the description, don’t it?”Angel winked. 

Angel furrowed his brow in confusion. “I mean, I think it’s red, right? Your dick? I’ve always seen it as red when I think about you when I-”

“Angel!” Alastor shouted, cutting off the spider demon. Alastor really did not need to hear the end of that sentence, he had obvious reason to assume Angel had thought of him in that way before, but he did not need it confirmed!

“Calm down Al, I’ll find out soon enough anyways”

Angel gave his fluff another rub before Alastor tried to stab him with a spatula, he saw the demon eyeing it. 

“Mhm, I sure am glad you really like how I smell Al, how about we try some aroma therapy to take the edge off ya, ya seem a lil tense”

“I would be perfectly fine if you would just stop-“

Angel leaned closer to Alastor, and stuck his chest right under his nose. 

“Uhmm” Alastor became entranced with the smell again. 

Having nothing to loose at this point, expect maybe a finger, depending how well Alastor knew his way around with a spatula, he grabbed the back of Alastor’s hair and brought his head down into his chest.

“Upphm!” Alastor breathed out as his face crashed into Angel’s body. 

Angel petted Alastor’s hair. 

“I can taste the flour Angel” Alastor said in a nasal tone from between Angel’s fluff. 

“Great! At least ya finally found it!”

Alastor looked up with a glare at Angel.

“Haha, your face is all white and covered in flour! I can’t take ya seriously like that!” Angel snorted while laughing. 

Angel looked up and noticed Charlie’d face peeking in through the windows of the kitchen doors. Angel waved an arm at Charlie to go away, and pulled Alastor right back into his chest.

Charlie’s eyes went wide and she quickly ran away.

“Angel, what did you do for again?”

“Uhh, I wanted to cover your face with more flour, its good for the skin”

Alastor glared suspiciously at the other demon but said nothing. 

“May I get up then?” Angel noticed he had his arms wrapped around his back and head.

Angel smirked at the red demon below him. “Only if ya kiss me first”

“I’d rather eat my own vomit”

Angel’s face fell and he crossed his lower arms. “Wow, ya really hate me that much?” Angel loosed his grip on Alastor and slumped away. 

“No! Of course not! I don’t hate you at all Angel”

Angel gave an unamused look. 

“I think, you’re, eh, very entertaining to be around when you’re not being too crude. I quite enjoy our little back and forth talks, since you show no show no fear and don’t hold back in front of me. Never a dull moment when I’m around you!”

“Yeah, I’ve never been one to hold my tongue, I’d get into shit all the time when I was alive for what I say, still do now”

Alastor smiled. “Yes, see”

“Well, since ya know I can’t ever stop my mouth, I ain’t about to now”

Alastor gave a confused look as Angel leaned towards him, and before he knew it, he felt Angel’s breath on his face from how close it was to his. Angel closed his eyes and gently brought his lips to Alastor, and placed a light kiss on them. He quickly drew away and looked for Alastor’s reaction.

As expected, the red demon became flustered and his face became flushed red. “Eh, hehe, Angel!” 

Alastor felt himself blushing hard from the unexpected kiss, and the more he tried to calm down and not think about it, the more he did. 

Angel only smirked down at Alastor. “Told ya I can’t stop my mouth. Ya said ya liked that ‘bout me, so here’s another reason to like me more”

“I was certainly not expecting that!”

“Ya complaining though?”

“…Not necessarily…” He admitted with a shy smile. 

“Good, then ya won’t mind if I do it again” 

Angel put his lips back on Alastor’s this time for a little bit longer. 

“Hmmm…” Alastor moaned as he returned the kiss onto Angel. Angel saw this as a sign to keep going, so he kissed deeper, and moved his hand up to the side of Alastor’s face to brush his red hair out of his face. He stroked Alastor’s face with his thumb as he felt Alastor trying to gain control and push himself towards Angel. 

Alastor pulled away and caught his breath. “That wasn’t bad” he smiled as he wiped his mouth with his hand, he wasn’t used to having another demon’s saliva on his face. 

“Let’s keep going then?” Angel offered. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to…”

Angel grabbed Alastor’s free hand and placed it on his chest. “You can like play with it and shit, and I won’t mind if ya wanna touch ‘em” he said with a scheming smile. “It’ll feel nice for me”

Leaning into Alastor again, Angel started the make out session again. He moved Alastor’s hand up and down along his chest, to give Alastor an idea of what he wanted him to do. Alastor quickly caught on and was grabbing fistfuls of soft fur, kneading it gently between his fingers. He had really enjoyed how Angel felt the first time he had gotten to feel his fur, so he didn’t mind getting another opportunity to get his hand in it. Meanwhile Angel had wrapped his lower hands around Alastor’s waist, and was running them up and down slowly up and down his back.

Angel felt Alastor moving his body around in pleasure as he ran his hands, so he knew Alastor was definitely warming up to this. When Angel ran a certain hand up or down, Alastor would lean his body up that way into Angel’s touch. To experiment how far he could push Alastor, Angel ran a hand down from Alastor’s back and placed it on his thigh. Slowly, he rubbed the radio demons leg to get him used to the feeling. 

“I see you’re getting pretty into Al” Angel whispered as he felt Alastor reaching down the side of his chest and attempting to subtly cup Angel’s chest in his hand. 

“You feel soft as I said before”

“Whateva ya say to make yourself feel better” 

Angel gently touched Alastor’s hand. “Here, move your hand to the underside and put your hand underneath. Then give me a light squeeze and start moving your hand up”

Alastor did as he was told, and started to move his hand up. He caught onto the lapel of Angels jacket and slightly peeled it back as he engulfed his hand in the entirety of the breast.

“Ohh…” Angel moaned. 

Alastor was taken back by the sudden noise. He felt Angel’s moan travel through his body and make him feel eager to hear it again. 

“Don’t stop, keep going”

Following Angel’s instructions he grasped at Angel’s breast with more force this time, he wanted to make Angel moan for him again. Angel pulled his face away from Alastor’s and threw his head back as his breathing increased. Hearing that Alastor figured he was doing this right, and moved his hand over to work on Angel’s other breast.

“Ahhh, fuck Al, I wasn’t expecting ya to grab the other one so fast!”

Not wanting to be outdone, he grabbed Alastor’s face and bought his mouth back onto his, and kissed him hard. Angel heard Alastor’s breath to start increasing as well, and he went back to playing with Alastor’s thigh. As the two got into a rhythm, Angel continued to work his way up to Alastor’s crotch with his hand. 

“Ehmm” Alastor moaned out as the touch of Angel’s hand had started to get too close for his comfort. Before he knew it Angel had placed his hand on his prize. 

Angel felt himself get turned on by the fact he had managed to get a feel of Alastor’s dick. It wasn’t fully hard as it would be with other partners, but it was getting there. Angel massaged it through the demons pants, and he felt it start to firm up to his touch.

“Ahh, stop Angel!” Alastor had removed his hand from Angel’s chest and was breathing hard. All this was moving too fast for Alastor. Despite not hating the feeling of being touched there by Angel, which he expected he would, it was making him feel too many feelings he had been avoiding and repressing most of the time. 

“Everything ok?”

Angel noticed Alastor was flushed red from the physical activity and from embarrassment of the situation. He looked down at his crotch and saw the visible outline of his hardened manhood, and went to pull his jacket over it.

“Don’t look there!”

“Why not? It’s fucking hot! You have no idea how long I’ve been wantin’ to see that!”

“It’s embarrassing. And in the kitchen of all places to be in such a predicament”

“I’ve been hard in literally every place imaginable, hell, I even got hard at church back when I was alive and when I was daydreamin’ staring at a cute guy sitting in front of me”

“Besides, I’m in the same spot as you” Angel pulled down at his skirt to make the outline of his hard dick visible to Alastor. 

Alastor was taken back by the unexpected revealing view of the spider and looked to the side. It wasn’t a bad view, most certainly, not that he would let Angel know that anytime soon.

“Well, I certainly hope we will be in a presentable condition soon, I think I need some fresh air” Alastor said as he stood up, still covering the front of his pants with his jacket. He needed to get away from all this sexual tension in the room. 

“Fine, let’s go out, I’ll grab Fat Nuggets before we do” Angel said as he started making his way to the door.

“Shouldn’t we wait a little longer, you’re still, a bit, erm-“ Alastor pointed to Angel’s obvious situation down below.

“Ehh, it’s fine, if anyone stares I’ll just tell ‘em its your fault” Angel smirked at Alastor.

“That doesn’t make the situation better at all!”

“Think about it as motivation to fuck me so ya don’t have to deal with me fucking ya over instead” Angel said as he opened the door.

Nifty ran into the living room where the rest of the crew was hanging out in currently. 

“Ooh, Charlie! Guess what just happened!?”

“Ya loose yer toilet plunger while fightin’ the fat rats in the basement?” Husk asked. 

“No, not this time. I saw Alastor leaving the kitchen and his entire face and jacket was covered in white! I’m not sure what they did but I don’t think they did a very good job cleaning. Can I go in there yet and clean?”

Charlie gasped. “Nifty, you shouldn't be saying things like that! You wouldn’t want to embarrass Alastor!”

“Why would I embarrass him?”

“Heh, well, I saw Angel shove Al’s face into his chest when I came to take a peek at the boys. So… that means thing went well, and, Alastor was probably just a little distracted to finish cleaning himself off first. You get me?”

“I, I think so” Nifty replied as she frowned and put her hand on her chin to think. 

Vaggie made a disgusted face. “Eww, that’s fucking gross! Nifty, please never say something like that again! I really don’t need that image in my head!”

Husk chuckled. “Well, seems Al’s finally growin’ up. Cheers” Husk finished the bottle of cheap whiskey in a single swig, and wiped his mouth. “I also really don’t wanna think of that ever again, which is why I’m gonna get more booze”


	4. Not So Fun Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo runs into Valentino and Alastor gives Angel an unwanted gift.

The bound duo made their way down the street to the post office. Alastor had ordered some things from a catalog and needed to pick it up from there. 

“Ya know Al, it’s not the 1900’s anymore and orderin’ shit online’s way easier and faster”

“I think it’s a wonderful tradition to find rare and exciting items in the papers!”

“Pshh, yeah, I’m sure ya can’t bowties and monocles nowhere but there”

“Not of the same quality! Your bowtie won’t last you more than a year!”

“That’s cuz everyone fucks it up when they grab at me” Angel looked over to Alastor’s bowtie. “If ya let me grab it more we could see just how sturdy it really is” The spider demon smirked as he gently pulled at Alastor’s bowtie. 

“Angel baby!” Angel heard a too familiar voice call out. Angel glanced around and saw Valentino’s limo stop right besides them, he had his window rolled down and was motioning for Angel to come to him. 

Angel looked at Alastor and tugged on the chain for him to follow to the limo.

“Heya Val, what’s up?”

“I see you’re getting nice and cozy with the radio demon, fixin’ his bowtie, ain’t that some cute shit” Valentino laughed. 

“You know me, always making sure all my clients are taken care of”

“Speaking of taken care of, I see you haven’t really taken care of Alastor yet. Or have you just lost your touch already Angie?” Valentino asked the last part with an amused smirk as he lowered his sunglasses to look at the duo. “Never mind that, how about you get in and I know just the fix for that”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to pass on that offer Valentino, Angel and myself have some errands to finish up” Alastor told the other overlord. 

“I insist, it won’t be long. And I need to talk to Angel about his work”

Alastor frowned but didn’t argue as to not get Angel into trouble. Valentino opened the door and both demons slipped in, Alastor following Angel. 

Valentino took a drag of his cigar while watching the chained duo in front of him. Angel crossed one leg over the other and leaned back comfortably in his seat, while Alastor sat straight up, hand in his lap.

“So…” Valentino started off. “Radio Demon here can’t get it up or somethin’, is that the issue here Angie?”

Alastor stiffened up, unsure how to respond to that jab, in a way besides stabbing the moth in the neck.

“Heh, nah. He can no worries Val” Angel reassured with a wave of his hand. 

Valentino raised an eyebrow in intrigue. “Oh? So you have gotten that far”

“I believe that is none of your business Valentino” Alastor broke into the conversation. “You mentioned you had things to discus with Angel, please hurry along and do just that”

Valentino grinned widely. “I just got your proofs back for this months issue of Boytoy. And lemme tell ya Angel baby, you look fucking hot” The overlord pulled out a folder and slammed it down in front on the duo on the table in the middle of the limo. He then flipped through the pages, pulling out the ones starring Angel. 

“Front cover, look at that shit” he knocked on the front cover on the table for emphasis. 

Angel picked up the cover with a smile. “Ooh, I do look fuckin’ hot! This angle makes my tits look fuckin’ fantastic!” Angel continued grinning while he checked himself out on the cover. 

“Show Alastor it too baby, I’m sure he’d love to see what he’s missing out on”

Angel turned to Alastor with a big grin. “Look!” He proudly said as he held out the paper. Alastor scanned the page, taking in first the large Boytoy title and then looking down at the image of Angel, before looking away.

“Heh, my that’s a lot to take in” Alastor replied as he glanced around the limo.

“Ya just gotta take it slow is the trick” Angel teased. “Or you’ll choke otherwise”

He held up the cover again and Alastor definitely saw the image in it’s entirety, taking him back and making him jump and slightly yell out, which he covered with a nervous cough.

“Warned ya”

Angel started to flip through the rest of the images, pausing on each one to assess accordingly. 

“Hmm, I think my dick looks better in the second version Val” Angel mused as he checked himself out in a picture featuring him laying on his back and spreading his legs out, revealing his tight package in a pair of white mesh panties.

“What do you think Alastor, which one makes Angie’s dick look better?” Valentino threw the papers in Alastor’s lap. 

“I’m hardly an expert on these sorts of things gentlemen” Alastor waved off not looking down at the images. 

“It’s pretty simple, which one would make ya wanna fuck Angie more?”

“None of them do”

“What would Angie need to wear to look to turn you on?” Valentino pressed as he moved himself closer to Alastor. 

“I would rather not think about that”

“I-it’s ok Val, we can decide what I look in best later” Angel said trying to avoid conflict. “Al’s got me to personally model for him after all”

Valentino glared unhappily but said nothing and tossed more papers at Angel. Angel checked those out happily as well. 

“I also have a clip of the latest video with camera work from our new crew, I think I won’t need to fire them, they did an ok job” Valentino scrolled through his phone and hit play, causing the clip to play on the TV hanging from the ceiling. The limo was filled with moans and squeaks of pleasure coming from Angel and his partner. 

Angel watched the screen with a grin on his face. “Ohh, yeah they made me look real good!” 

Angel grinned wider as a close up of him thrusting into his partner filled the screen. Valentino chuckled with approval as he saw on screen Angel’s dick, hard and dripping with fluids. Next came a close up of the boar demon’s ass that Angel was digging into hard with his sharp pink claws. Loud wet sounds replaced the moans as the camera panned around the main event. Alastor was nervously glancing around the limo, playing static sound him to drown out the sounds of. He noticed Angel was gripping onto the seat and watching the screen while glancing over at Alastor. 

“Mhhm, look at that! Doesn’t that just put you in the mood Angie?” Valentino asked with a smirk while he reached over to put a hand on Angel’s thigh. Alastor watched what the pimp was about to do as he slowly slid his hand higher and higher towards his skirt. Angel said nothing but giggle as Valentino continued moving his hand.

Valentino snickered back and took it as a sign to keep going. 

“I’m sorry Valentino, but I have some errands to finish and we have to be off. Now please let go of Angel” Alastor interrupted as pulled on the cuffed hands, making Angel fall his way. He made the car door open and pulled out Angel behind him.

Valentino lowered a window. “Fine, but I’m not done with our review” He added before he car pulled away. 

Angel briskly turned around and started walking fast.

“Angel? Slow down, where’s the sudden rush”

“I, uh, need to use the bathroom” he half lied as he nervously scanned the area. “There’s a Hellbucks here, let’s go in” 

The duo entered the bathroom and Angel leaned against the wall with a sigh and took deep breathes. 

“Are you alright dear?”

Angel sighed again. “Yeah, trying to”

“Why are we here exactly?”

Angel shot Alastor a look. “Don’t freak out on me, ok?”

Alastor gave a confused look.

“Whenever we do porn reviews Val fucks me or we do a shoot where I obviously fuck someone else. He knows I get turned on by looking at my work and he totally uses that shit to his advantage. So basically I’m fuckin’ horny and hard right”

“Ah, I see” Alastor said, not really seeing it as he found it odd Angel got so turned on by viewing himself. 

Angel bit his lip and groaned in frustration. “Don’t look, this is making me crazy”

Alastor saw Angel pulling down his shorts and underwear and looked away. He wasn’t sure what Angel was planing as he really did not want to look, he had just gotten more than enough of a view of Angel moments ago.

A loud sigh broke the silence in the room. 

“Erm, things still alright dear?”

“I think I’m gonna have to take care of this real quick”

“I would rather you not”

A loud knock on the door made the two demons jump.

“Hey, hurry the hell up in there” Came a rough voice from the other side of the door. 

“Fuck, well this just got better. I can’t walk out with a fucking hard on outside Al!” Angel yelled as he turned to face Alastor.

“Oh goodness! That’s quite a view!” Alastor exclaimed as he got a fantastic view of Angel and put up a hand near his eyes to make himself a blinder. 

“Glad to see that reaction outta ya” Angel winked. “Just what I thought you’d say”

“Please put it away immediately!” 

“I didn’t see that comin’”

“Ehh-I really don’t want to be seeing that so close to me!” Alastor exclaimed as he peeked out through his hand at Angel’s crotch. 

“It’s always the same distance from ya Al” Angel said as he put his hand over his erection and with another hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube. “Just cuz it’s hidden away doesn’t change that”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Alastor was not believing Angel had just pulled out some lube and was about go to town on himself with Alastor right next to him while in public.

“Put it away or I’ll do it for you!”

“I’ll be fast, I usually need to jerk off once a day, and I haven’t done it yet today” Angel opened the tube’s cap and squeezed some out onto his hand and started to bring it towards his dick.

Alastor loudly grunted in frustration and snapped his fingers. A metal chastity cage appeared on Angel’s dick.

“What in the actual fuck Alastor! Take this shit off me right fuckin’ now!” Angel screamed at the demon. 

“Nope, I think this will be the perfect solution for now!”

Angel growled loudly at Alastor as he moved the device around on himself. His erection was coming down fast now that his manhood was stuck enclosed in a small metal cage container. “This doesn’t feel very good right now!”

“Well, it looks like your little problem is leaving, so let’s get going!” Alastor said cheerfully.

“Well I still have all this lube on my hand, do ya just expect me to waste it?!” Angel yelled as he waved his arm around. 

“Why don’t you put it away for later?” Alastor suggested sarcastically. 

Angel glared at Alastor with slitted eyes. “Yeah, how ‘bout I just shove it up my ass and save it for later?” 

Alastor threw his hands up. “Sure!”

Angel’s face lit up, and he got a devious smile as he was hit with an idea.

“I think I will” Since Angel still had his garments pulled down he reached his hand around, bent over and stuck a lubed up finger in his ass. 

“Ahhh, it feels so good!” He moaned out and hitched his hips up dramatically. 

Alastor stared at the spider demon with his mouth open in shock. Angel looked Alastor dead in the eye as he pulled out the finger currently inside him, and replaced it with the next one. 

“I’m just trying to put it all away for later” Angel said innocently. 

Alastor snapped his fingers and Angel’s hand was free of any lube now.

“Why the hell you stealin’ my lube?”

“I didn’t steal it, I simply put it away for later like you wanted” Alastor replied with a satisfied smile.

Angel angrily muttered to himself as he pulled his clothes back on. “Sure ya did ya red bastard”

“Ah, fuck!” Angel yelled and turned his face in disgust. As he stood up straight he felt a thick, gooey sensation slide out of his ass and coat his panties. “Seriously?” 

Alastor kept looked at Angel. “Did I not do what I said I would? And I put it all just where you wanted it dear!”

With a dead set face Angel eyed Alastor. “Can ya at least clean me up after ya make me wet?”

A blush quickly spread across Alastor’s face, but he obliged as he didn’t want to hear about Angel’s wetness problem. 

The duo walked out and Angel gave a smirk to the angry demon waiting outside. 

“Sorry took so long, I got a bit..busy. Alastor here made me a bit wet and it took a while to clean up” He said with a wink as he shook his cuffed hand. 

The demon wasn’t sure how to respond so Angel strode past him, an embarrassed Alastor behind him in tow. 

“Angel! You can’t just go around saying things like that!”

Angel feigned innocence. “Saying wha? I just told him I got a bit busy and that ya made me wet, which was true”

Alastor huffed and frowned at Angel. “You know that’s not what I mean. Don’t make it sound to the citizens of Hell that we’re…you know, involved with each other!”

“Oh but we are babe!” Angel took a hand and stroked Alastor’s chin with it. “We’re stuck together, I’m verrry involved in your life. I know some stuff about ya” He smiled big as he let go of Alastor.

The radio demon looked around nervously, Angel got him here. “Er, like what dear?”

“Oh, ya know, just…stuff”

He was not liking the sound of this, just what did Angel have over him? “I demand you tell me this instant!”

“Haha, nah, I don’t think so” Angel laughed off as he continued walking to the post office. 

Glaring angrily Alastor was determined to find out some embarrassing information on Angel. Even though he acted like he had no shame there was something he could find on him.

After they had left the post office, Alastor was delighted to have finally made it and to have picked up his package. He tore into it, and pulled out a new set of cufflinks and suspenders. 

“Ooh, how gentlemanly of you to buy that crap. How ‘bout you do me a favor and open my package now?” Angel suggested as he thrust his lower half towards the radio demon. 

“Please Angel, we’re in public”

“So? Maybe it’s my thing to be seen” Angel continued to try to rub against Alastor as he came in closer. 

“Alastor, please, I need you to open my package” He put his hand on Alastor’s shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. “Do it for me Al” He whispered. “I know you want what’s inside”

“Nghh, get away from me” Alastor pushed Angel’s forehead back with his palm and squirmed away from Angel as much as he could and tried to start walking.

“I can’t walk, the friction is too much” Angel said dramatically as he dug his heels into the ground. 

“Really, I can’t see why that would be” Alastor replied as he tried to pull on Angel’s arm to come along. 

“I think its cuz you’re touching me, it’s making me get hard again” Alastor immediately let go of Angel.

“There, problem solved!”

Angel walked close to Alastor, swinging their linked arm back and forth.

“Angel, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to distract myself from the pain” Angel swung their arms with more fervor. He made their arms brush up along Angel’s side.

With a long winded swing, Angel brought their hands crashing into Angel’s crotch. 

“Ohh, Alastor!~”

Alastor stared at Angel. “Didn’t that hurt you more?”

“Oh, Al, ya really should know a guy might get into CBT mood if ya place a thing like this on him!”

As they walked through town Angel caught a glimpse go himself in the reflection of a shop’s window, and he of course took the opportunity to check himself out and fluff up his hair and chest. 

“Do you think this skirt makes my dick look big?” He pulled on his skirt and turned to observe from all angles. “I think I can see it poking out”

Not bothering to look at Angel, Alastor gave his opinion. “I can’t see anything, so don’t worry dear!” 

Angel frowned and crossed his bottom arms. 

Alastor stopped by a bookstore to see if any there were any new specialty cookbooks in stock. As there were he happily made his way over. Interested in the books, Alastor bent over to grab a few to skim through. His fingers stopped flipping the pages as he felt something pressing into his back.

“Yes? Is there a reason you’re leaning on me?” Alastor asked with irritation in his voice as he turned his head around. 

“Oh, I am? I didn’t even notice I was. I guess this things just so fuckin’ heavy I kinda leaned over”

Alastor pushed back on Angel with his mic staff. “There, I straightened you back out”

“Ya sure? I still feel pretty gay and so does something else for ya~” Angel laughed as he leaned back on Alastor. 

At this point Alastor was debating unlocking Angel, he had seen and felt enough of Angel’s lower regions for the day. But he couldn’t let that happen and let Angel have the upper hand in controlling him. So he ignored as Angel flirted with him, thinking he should maybe use Angel for when he breaks out his new cookbooks. 

When they arrived back at the hotel, they were met by Charlie who was sorting things out in the lobby. She ran up to them while Vaggie stayed behind going through magazines on the table. 

“Hey guys, welcome back, how was your walk?” Charlie asked enthusiastically. 

“Not so great toots, Al here stuck a metal cage on my dick” Angel said as he pointed to Alastor.

“You fucking what?!” Vaggie yelled as she heard what Angel said and rushed over to the group. 

Alastor’s eyes and mouth went wide as the girls stared at him. “No, it-it’s not what you think dears!” He stammered as he tried to explain the situation. “You see, Angel was being inappropriate and I was left with no other choice!”

“Alastor! You can’t just do shit like that to people’s bodies! Especially when it comes to…that stuff!” 

“I agree with Vaggie, that’s pretty inappropriate on you actually” 

“Excuse me, but Angel here is the one who stuck something on my body!” Alastor yelled as he brought his arm up. 

“Yeah but he was being a dumb ass like usual” Vaggie argued back, for once taking Angel’s side.

Angel grinned smugly at Alastor. “See?”

Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, fine” He snapped his fingers, and Angel’s lower hands went to his crotch to feel if it was free of the entire device.

Everyone immediately looked away while Angel felt himself up. “Yep, it’s all gone! Thanks ladies!”

The rest of the afternoon went by quietly as Angel decided not to push Alastor more for the time being. They had spend the majority of their time in the common room watching a movie with everyone else. Now after everyone had gone back to their rooms for the evening, Angel and Alastor were back in their big suite. 

Alastor had changed into his pajamas, they fitted his usual look as they were silky red with black cuff trimmings on the arms and legs.

“Ooh, look at you Alastor, getting all red and sexy for bed just for me” Angel said in a sultry voice as he rubbed the smooth material on Alastor’s cuffed arm. 

“This is my usual sleepwear, most definitely not something I put on for the occasion of sleeping next to you”

“Well if that’s your usual getup I can’t wait what you’ll show me when you do dress up to sleep with me”

“Nothing! I will wear nothing for you as I don’t have any reason to dress up for you!”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “Nothing ya say? I didn’t take ya for that kinda guy Al” Angel laughed. “Guess you won’t mind if I wear nothing as well” He said as he began to unbutton his jacket.

Alastor panicked as he realized how Angel took his words. “Oh, no, no, no! I meant I’ll wear nothing special for you, not that I won’t be wearing anything at all!”

Laughing again Angel stopped unbuttoning his jacket. “I know that’s what ya meant, I just wanted to fuck with ya. You’re so easy to get!”

“Now can ya get me into these, this is what I wear for bed” Angel threw a pair of fuzzy pink shorts and a large pink matching t-shirt on the bed.

After Alastor had dressed Angel, both slid in under the covers. Angel took out his phone to check out anything exciting that happened in the day while Alastor took out a book. While Alastor read, he noticed Angel’s giggles and the sounds of him replying had gone away. Looking to his side, he saw Angel had fallen asleep with the phone in his hand. Moving closer to him, he removed the phone from his hand and placed it on the nightstand so it wouldn’t get lost. As he leaned over Angel to place to down, Angel had moved and was now lying on his side and facing Alastor. 

Frowning, he put one of the many pillows beside him, he didn’t need Angel rolling over any closer to him. He laughed when Angel did move closer to Alastor’s side and ended up face planting into the pillow. It was a victory for him, he managed to slow down any of the spider’s advances on him, since Angel was always on the prowl for Alastor, even when not conscious of it. 

Happily he leaned back and went back to his book and enjoying the ambiance of the red suite and dim lighting. He wondered if Charlie would be alright with letting him redecorate his more with this style. Alastor read well into the night, he was used to not going to bed until late night since that’s when he was most active while hunting down entertainment or victims. It was going to be a slow week in those regards, so Alastor also took the time to come up with plans for after he was free of Angel. It gave him something to look forwards too, and to forget how he will unlock himself. 

When he realized it was becoming more early morning rather than night, he decided to get to sleep as well, he didn’t know when Angel would wake up and he wanted to get a few hours of peaceful sleep in.


	5. A Satisfying Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor brings Angel home ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to post the next chapter in less than a month this time! Already have the storyline figured out for the next chapter. I've been finishing up a job changing course so writings been slow but I have lots of stuff planned to come.

Angel woke up to find himself clutching at something soft with his hands, while his legs were wrapped around along something long and soft as well. Alastor perhaps? As he slowly parted an eye open, he saw it was not Alastor, but a wall of pillows he was holding onto. It seemed Alastor had built this pillow wall between them to make sure Angel wouldn’t get too close to him while they slept.

Huffing, he closed his eye again and pretended it was in fact Alastor, he could hear the other man steadily breathing next to him, and if he moved the pillows a little he could make Alastor’s scent fill the air and waft over to him. Thinking about Alastor, Angel was hit with an idea.  
Since Alastor had played this trick on him last night, it was time to get him back. 

Knocking the wall of pillows down, he made his way over to the sleeping demon. Alastor appeared to be in a deep slumber, so this was perfect. Lifting his limbs on the left side of his body, he swung himself over Alastor’s form and carefully and slowly sat his ass down on Alastor’s stomach. Bringing his face closer to Alastor’s he stared at the radio demons face.

Since he made no indication of stirring, Angel gently blew air into his face. Alastor’s nose twitched in response. Softly giggling to himself he tried the approach again. This time Alastor moved his hand to his face to try to get rid of whatever was on his face. Angel blew at Alastor’s bangs and they fluttered around his forehead. As Angel was watching the hair dance around, he saw Alastor’s eyes were slowly opening. Getting ready for his wake up call, Angel put a big smile on his face.

“Good mornin’ gorgeous”

Alastor’s eyes opened wide in shock. “Ahhh!”

Alastor’s loud scream into his ear threw the spider off guard and made him fall backward, arms flailing in the air as he fell.

“Shit!”

As Angel’s lower arms were looking for support, his hand fell on ‘something’.

“Ah, Angel, get your hand off of there!” Came Alastor’s panicked voice. 

“Huh?”

Angel turned his head to all sides, looking for where to get his hand off of. Alastor started to kick his legs up, tossing Angel even more off balance. He curled his left hand around something firm and too familiar feeling. Taking look down he saw he had wrapped his hand around Alastor’s dick.

“Oh, shit!”

With a rough kick, Alastor got Angel to fall off to the side.

“Fuck, fuck, it hurts!” Alastor had twisted Angel’s cuffed arm. Untangling the spider he scooted away. 

Angel rubbed his hand and glared at Alastor. “I just wanted to give ya a nice wake up”

“I..” Alastor stared at Angel with his eyes wide. The red demon wasn’t sure what to say after he had been suddenly awoken with Angel staring at him and right after grabbing his manhood. 

“Wha?” Angel glanced at Alastor and started to giggle. “Actually, nevamind, I think I did”

He pointed to Alastor’s crotch. Alastor’s eyes flew down and opened in horror. He couldn’t believe he had accidentally just gotten an erection right in front of Angel to see. 

“Shit!” He swore uncharacteristically. 

He grabbed for a pillow and covered himself. Taking a moment to compose himself what was wrong hit him fast. His nose picked up a certain smell, something sweet that filled his entire body with a strange but satisfying sensation. And he was left wanting more of this. He was used to feeling this way once in a great while, after all he had been cursed with certain animalistic traits when he received his half deer body in hell. One of his least favorite characteristics was that his body would tell him it’s time for his mating season. While he had never partaken in this cycle with another demon, his body refused to give up on it and it was still a regular occurrence. Alastor’s way of dealing with it was ignoring it as much as he could with other activities and avoiding other’s as to not be overtaken by his urges and doing something he would regret later. Most cycles he would need to take care of his sexual cravings and this would be done alone in the comfort of his home.

It was obvious to Alastor Angel must have just secretly taken care of himself sexually from the intense stench of bodily fluids and Angel’s pheromones.

“Angel, did you do anything…unsavory this morning?”

“Huh? I just woke up”

Now it was Alastor’s turn to check out the spiders lower regions. He saw a wet stain on Angel’s pink shorts and turned red.

Angel took a look at what was making Alastor act like this.

“Fuck!” Angel’s turned to grab for a pillow and cover himself as well. 

“I swear I didn’t do nothin’! It musta happened in my sleep!”

Alastor sighed. “Look, how about we put this behind us and pretend this never happened. Clearly both of our bodies betrayed us this morning” 

Of all the mornings to wake up to this, it just had to be the one when he was locked in with Angel. He knew the spider had a knack for smelling out anything to do with sex and it was a matter of time before Angel caught onto him and completely take advantage to make Alastor flustered and miserable. This was the first day of cycle so if he could take control over it getting out of hand he would be able to manage the coming day.

As the duo made their way out of the room, Charlie saw them and ran down the hall towards them.

“Angel! I was just about to check in on you! It’s time for our weekly check ins!”

Angel groaned and rolled his eyes. “Can’t this skip a week? I don’t really wanna talk about personal shit with Al around” 

“Actually, I was going to make this check in about the both of you! Alastor’s going to contribute as well”

Now it was Alastor’s turn to look less than enthused, though he showed it a lot less than Angel. “Charlotte dear, is this really necessary?” He tried with asking with a gentle tone. 

“Yes! I want to help you two get unstuck as fast as I can”

Angel raised his eyes at Charlie. “Good luck with that toots. Ya have a better chance at makin’ me be redeemed than gettin’ Al to talk about getting unlocked”

Charlie waved it off. “Oh you guys, I promise this won’t be that bad. Now let’s go!”

The three of them were sitting in Charlie’s office, Charlie behind her desk and Angel and Alastor in the two seats across her. She had her hands laced together as she sat up straight in her chair and watched the duo.

“So…” Angel began to break the silence. “Whatch wanna know?”

“Well, how about we start off with how you two have been getting along!”

Angel shrugged. “Ok, I guess. Kinda bored since I can’t have much fun while stuck to him” he said as he pointed at Alastor. 

“And you Alastor?”

“I’d say quite the opposite! I can’t get a peaceful moment to myself without hearing some crude remarks from Angel”

“I only do that cuz I’m fuckin’ bored!”

Alastor glared at Angel. “Can’t you find some other ways to entertain yourself?”

“Sure I can, I tried but ya got mad at me and putting a fuckin’ lock on my dick”

“How about next time I’ll just put a lock on your mouth then. I won’t need to hear your complaining”

“Or ya can put ya dick in my mouth to shut me up instead. I think I’ll like that more” Angel flirted as he leaned over on the radio demon.

“Do you see what I need to deal with Charlotte?” Alastor exclaimed as he tried to peel Angel off himself. 

Charlie laughed it off. “You two do need to, you know, do it to get free” She again laughed nervously as she looked around the room. “But I agree, Angel can be less… direct about it”

“I know I’m not an expert or anything at romantic advice, but Vaggie and I have been happy together for a long time now. I find that when we’re missing some… quality time, let’s say, we take time off to do a fun bonding activity together”

“I know a few fun ways to bind Al here” Angel said while wiggling his eyebrows at Alastor. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Charlie quickly exclaimed while she waved her hands around. “Like, doing something like going out to dinner! Or a intimate walk where you catch up”

Angel burst out laughing. “Look babe, I don’t think Al here knows what ‘intimate’ means. That’s what I’ve been trying to teach him”

“Ohhh… Is this true Alastor?”

Alastor’s face grew bright red as two pairs of eyes watched him, waiting for an answer on what he knew about intimacy. “I don’t think is an appropriate matter to be discussing”

“We can discuss inappropriate stuff instead Al” Angel suggested as he put his hand on his thigh. “I think it’ll work better”

“You do want to get free Alastor, don’t you? Even though I’m princess of Hell and all I can’t break a magic spell that strong”

“Mhm” Angel smirked as he now tapped his fingers gently on Alastor’s arm. 

“Now don’t worry, I did think of some ideas for you guys” Charlie pulled out a few pieces of paper with activities for couples. 

“Ooh, look at this, a couples massage”

“Yes, after a relaxing massage you’ll find yourself feeling so much better and open to new things!”  
“See Al, open to new things. That means your ass will be open for me to stick stuff in”

Alastor blushed bright red. “Angel!”

Charlie laughed and looked down at her desk while she played with her hair. “Ehehe, I mean it did work for me”

Angel put a hand under his chin and rested his elbow on the desk. “Damn princess, spill!”

“Well, I was a little nervous about trying it out on someone else, but I found by talking it out it made the experience fun”

“See Al, even Charlie here was able to make her fake dick work and have it be fun, just ya wait and see what I’m able to do with my own”

“Ah, maybe it would make it easier if you two got familiar with each others bodies, that way you know what to expect and how it would feel”

Despite not wanting to, Alastor’s mind was flooded with images of Angel’s dick. So perfectly sized, a pretty white and pink to match Angel’s coloring and it was rather smooth and seemed it would be pleasurable to touch. He sat up straighter and squeezed his thighs together, there was no way he was going to get an erection while discussing sex with these two.

“Have you two gotten that far yet?”

“Yeah, Al’s seen my dick a few times” He cupped his hand by his mouth and whispered to Charlie. “I think he liked it” He winked.

“Not by choice!”

“It ain’t a choice to like my dick, everyone does by default”

“I meant I didn’t see it by choice!”

“Did you like what you saw Alastor?” Charlie asked.

Angel burst out laughing. “Ya gonna give him a fuckin’ heart attack toots, just comin’ out and askin’ if he liked it!”

Alastor looked down at his lap. To others it might have looked like he was being shy, but he was actually trying to see if anything was showing. Now that Charlie had brought it up he found himself asking if he liked it, and the answer was yes, he did. 

“Not at all! I can’t see why anyone would pay money to see it”

Angel and Charlie sat there taken back by Alastor’s outburst.

“Heh, it was probly just the angle ya saw it at Al” Angel explained. Charlie saw the dejected look on Angel and knew she had to help the situation. 

“Yes, I’m sure that was it! I think you should try, uh, looking at it again”

Yet again Alastor’s mind was flooded with the pictures he had seen yesterday of Angel.

“Yeah Al, how ‘bout ya take ‘nother look and tell me what ya wanna do with it?”

“That’s a wonderful idea Angel!” Charlie exclaimed.

Alastor knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to throw Angel back on the nearest surface and fill his ass with himself while Angel screamed in pleasure. He tugged at his jacket as he was getting hot from the thoughts. 

“Ooh, Al, ya gettin’ all hot n bothered by thinking whatcha wanna do to me?”

“Why yes, I’m getting quite riled up by what I’m imagining doing with you”

That piqued Angel’s interest and he raised his eyebrows at Alastor.

“Oh, really? Whatcha thinkin’ of?”

“Well first I’d take you back to our room”

Angel nodded in approval.

“Then I’d put a gag in your mouth…”

Angel grinned and waited for Alastor to continue eagerly.

“And tie you up of course so you can’t move”

“Ooh, ya want full control already, look at ya!”

“Finally, I’d turn around and read my novel in peace while you sit there all nice, still and silent”

“Hey not cool asshole! Ya givin’ me fuckin’ blue balls here!”

“At least we know Alastor would feel comfortable with something like that. You have lots of experience in that area Angel, I’m sure you could guide him”

“Yeah, I’ll show him the ropes” Angel sniggered to himself. 

“Um, excuse me? I merely joked about that, I’m not actually considering doing those sorts of things with Angel”

“Heh, well you know what they say about that. Behind every joke is some truth”

“Tell ‘im Charlie! Use your psych knowledge on the mother fucker!”

“Or you can find something else!” Charlie quickly suggested when she saw Alastor getting uncomfortable.

“Yeah Al, I’m sure I can find somethin’ that gets ya goin’” Angel placed his hand on Alastor’s thigh and patted it. “How ‘bout we use today to figure it out”

“Yes! I’m giving you both a day off from any hotel business! Go and have fun you two”

Angel nudged his head at the direction of the door. “Let’s get outta here and go somewhere more…intimate”

Alastor felt cornered, now even Charlie was trying to get him laid. The placement of Angel’s hand wasn’t making things any easier to think of a way out. He quick stood up, needing to get out of the situation. “I just remembered! I have a thing to take care of at my house! How about we continue this discussion later?”

“He means me. Al wants to take me home to fuck, he wants his first time to be somewhere special! Thanks Charlie!” Angel yelled as Alastor dragged him out the door behind him. 

“Soo, what’s so special that you need to go home for Al?” Angel questioned as the duo walked to Alastor’s house. 

“My food. I’m hungry since I haven’t had a proper meal since I got stuck with you”

“Neither have I, but that’s kinda your fault” Angel said with a smirk. “How about we eat each other instead babe?” He suggested. “Everyone loves the taste of Angel”

“If I were to eat you I doubt it would be very pleasurable for you dear”

“Ehh, I’m kinda a masochist, I might. If you do, start with my ass, I love that”

Alastor shuddered. “That’s probably the last part of you I’d eat”

“Ahh, savin’ the best for last, I feel ya”

Alastor had joked about it before that he would eat Angel if he annoyed him too much, but he was considering his options now. He might not taste too bad with how much he takes care of himself, minus the overuse of drugs and alcohol in his system. He was really looking forwards to eating, raw meat calmed his sexual frustration desires, so this better work.

“Damn Al, ya got a real nice place!” Angel noted as they made their way to the front gate. The front gate was a 40 foot tall iron fence, behind which a long winding driveway that disappeared into a dense grove, in which a large mansion sat. “Why ya livin’ in the hotel if ya got this fancy-ass thing?”

“Change of scenery, it gets boring living here alone after a while”

“Ya don’t got like any servants or nothin’ in this place?”

“The only beings I have here are the victims who await their fate, and my shadows who I wouldn’t really consider company”

“Ooh, so ya got like a cool dungeon in there where you chain ‘em up?” Angel asked with excitement. “Cuz that sounds fuckin’ hot”

“I do, how about I leave you chained up there instead of with me” Alastor suggested.

“Haha, very funny. It’s only hot if I get ya there with me”

Once they finally made their way into the kitchen and after Angel tried to touch everything, Alastor swung open his fridge and looked into it with anticipation. He grabbed a large container and eagerly threw it on his large kitchen island countertop. 

“Ooh, whatcha got in there that got ya so excited Al? I swear I coulda seen something pop out down there” He snickered and looked down at Alastor’s crotch.

Panicking something was showing, Alastor threw the parting of his coat closer together. Angel squinted his eyes and tried to see if there actually was something there to hide.

“I would appreciate if you wouldn’t stare at me there” He casually explained. “It makes me feel uncomfortable”

Alastor turned back to the container he took out of the fridge. Smiling from ear to ear, he wiggled his fingers over it before he went to open the lid. He practically drooled over the sight of a blood, raw chunks of venison steaks. 

“Heh, nice to know ya can get that worked up over some meat”

“Oh this isn’t just any meat, it’s a special type”

“Mine’s pretty special too if ya wanna try it out. I bet ya never tried spider before. I even come with a special sauce included” 

Before Angel could say another word, Alastor grabbed at the chunk of meat, brought it up to his mouth and took a giant bite out of it. Angel watched as Alastor closed his eyes as the blood dripped down his mouth. He quickly chewed what he bit off and loudly swallowed. Going back for another bite he slightly growled as he tore the raw flesh off. 

Realizing what had happened, he turned to face Angel who was staring at him scrutinizingly.

Taking his free arm to his mouth, he wiped it clean with the back of his sleeve. Clearing his throat he spoke. “I apologize for acting like this, as I said before I haven’t ate properly in a few days and I’m not sure what came over me” He knew perfectly well what came over him but that was something better kept a secret. 

Angel smirked. “It’s all good Al, I haven’t had some good meat in a few days either, and I’m not sure what will happen to ya once I get some” He brought his thumb to Alastor’s lower lip and wiped the bit of blood off of it. “I might bite ya a bit as well” With that he slowly licked the blood off his thumb, running his tongue around it. 

Seeing Angel’s tongue stained with fresh blood, he felt his instincts awakening and he had to turn back to his meal in order not to pull Angel and kiss the taste of blood out of his mouth. Instead he filled his hungry mouth with another bite of steak. 

Angel placed his elbows on top of the countertop. “Hmm, ya make eatin’ that look so hot, I could just watch ya stuff ya face all day” He rubbed himself up against Alastor’s side. “I wish ya’d stuff me inside ya next though babe” Angel then not so discreetly brushed up his lower hand against Alastor’s crotch. He wasn’t expecting Alastor to actually have a hard on, this just made it easier to push him over the edge. 

Alastor stopped eating for a second as he noticed Angel smiling at him and wiggling his eyebrows, eyes darting down to his lower body. He knew exactly what they were looking for, so Alastor turned his body slightly away from Angel’s. He focused on eating and the taste of the meat and blood, blood had a way of satisfying his cravings, no matter how strong they were. 

“Mmmh, I just love watching ya swallow, I can tell ya don’t get a gag reflex with how quick ’n easy ya eatin’” 

Alastor was caught off guard and coughed while downing his last bite. “Angel!”

“Don’t worry, I go down real smooth, from what I’ve been told”

Now Alastor was stuck with the image of taking Angel’s dick in despite having just eaten so much. He wasn’t sure why his animalistic cravings weren’t fulfilled yet, if anything they had gotten worse, he felt his dick pulsing against his tight pants. He snapped his fingers and made a glass of water appear and chugged it down in an effort to trick his stomach into thinking it was fuller and satisfied already. 

Meanwhile Angel reached for the last steak and placed it gently between his teeth, as he didn’t want to actually get the taste of raw meat. He shook his head back and forth, steak dangling from his mouth.

“Come ’n get it bad boy” Angel sang through his gritted teeth. Seeing Alastor hesitate for a second he decided to move the meat and place it on top of his crotch, it was worth a shot. He spread his legs out and motioned for Alastor to come closer.

“I just can’t wait for ya to eat me” Angel ran his lower arms seductively all over his body, bringing them up below his breasts and propping them up. 

Alastor reached for the steak, taking the meat out of his hand and throwing it down onto the counter. Reaching for Angel’s slim hips and wrapped his arms around them and pressed his own into Angel’s.

“Don’t test me” He said in a hushed tone as brought his crotch even closer to Angel’s.

“Fuck, ya feel so hard, uhhh…” Angel sucked air in through his teeth as he threw his head back. “So ya gonna fuck me or wha?” He asked with a smirk as he looked Alastor in the eyes. 

Alastor bucked his hips up to hit his erection against Angel. 

“Oh, hoho. I wasn’t expectin’ ya to be so big” He brought his lower hand and cupped it over Alastor’s bulge, running his hand up and down Alastor’s length. “Damn, ya really are a lot bigger than I thought” 

It didn’t take long for Angel’s body to react and he ground his growing bulge on Alastor’s thigh. Angel expected Alastor to either turn away or let him continue teasing him, Alastor however had a different plan in mind. He only smiled and lifted Angel on top of the island. 

“I warned you Angel”

With a quick motion of his hand, he sliced through Angel’s shorts with his claws. Grabbing at them he threw them to the floor. 

“Uh, Al!”

“Shut it Angel” He turned his gaze to the spiders crotch, which was now sporting a sizable erection straining against Angel’s frilly white panties. Bringing his face down to them, he bit down on them with his extended teeth. Alastor glanced up to see Angel’s reaction. 

Angel’s face was full of shock, his mouth open. As Alastor began to slide the panties off, a slight smile began to spread across Angel face.

“I-I neva expected ya to take over like this! I thought ya had no idea what to do!”

Sliding the panties the rest of the way down Angel’s long legs, Alastor found his mouth free to speak again. Letting out a light scoffing laugh and tossing the garment to the floor, Alastor placed his hand on Angel’s leg.

“You’d be surprised what I’m capable of my dear when I let my hunter instincts take over”

Alastor grabbed Angel by the thighs and pushed his back down onto the counter top, making Angel lay fully down with only his legs bent at the knee and sticking up, besides his erection. That was sticking up from the moment Alastor stripped the spider. Alastor brought his gaze towards it.

“Ah, A-Al!”

“What’s wrong my dear? Aren’t you enjoying the fact I’m finally seeing you fully nude?”

“It’s just, the way you’re lookin’ at it!”

“I like to take my time to appreciate viewing things I relish”

Alastor smirked at Angel’s reaction. “Now, now, don’t let me saying that get to your head and make you too cocky”

“Al? Did ya just make two dick jokes?”

“Of course not! Mere coincidence!”

Angel couldn’t tell if Alastor was lying or not, but that really didn’t matter at the moment. Before Angel could make another remark Alastor reached for Angel’s dick and wrapped his hand around it.

“Ahhh, Al!” Angel couldn’t help but bing his knees close to each other and arched his back in surprise. 

“No, no, keep them open for me” Alastor easily pushed Angel’s legs back apart and explored the spider’s body.

“Ohh…” Alastor couldn’t help suppress his feelings at touching Angel’s genitals. Of course he had experienced his own but he hadn’t expected to enjoy Angel’s so much, it had felt different than his own, much warmer and velvety soft to the touch. His own erection had much approved of the contact, and he felt it stir in his pants and intensity his need for sexual satisfaction. 

“Move ya hand around it” Angel reached his lower arm and grabbed at Alastor’s hand to help guide it along his dick. 

“You feel so wonderful Angel” Alastor breathed. 

“Get it wet”

As Angel said that Alastor noticed pre cum beading on Angel’s tip. Taking a finger he touched the slit of Angel’s opening and slid the slippery liquid down his length.

“I believe you just did that dear” 

Angel let out a soft embarrassed moan and covered his eyes with his hand. 

Angel felt Alastor’s spread his natural lubricant. As he spread it along Angel’s dick, more beaded at his tip, Alastor felt enticed to try the taste of it so be brought his tongue and flicked it and the tip, lapping up the flavor. Wanting more, he carefully took it into his lips, delicately closing them shut and giving Angel’s cock a gentle suck.

“Fuck Al!”

Angel pushed his back against the counter top and slid himself further towards the middle, bumping into the plate the venison had sat on. Some of the blood that had pooled on the plate had spilled onto the table and on Angel. Angel’s ass soaked up the blood and his fur became stained red and pink.

Alastor felt himself become more turned on by the sight of Angel covered in blood.

“My, didn’t you just go and make yourself even more appetizing for me” Alastor said with wide eyes. He couldn’t resist touching himself and he unzipped his pants and moved his hardened member to a more comfortable position while stroking himself.

Angel quickly caught onto what was happening. He dipped two fingers into the remainder of the blood on the plate and placed them along the base of his dick, running them up his pelvis and towards his abdomen. He moaned meanwhile and brought his hand back down to his dick and covered it in it’s entirety. 

Alastor bit his lip and let a soft moan slip out, Angel perked up when he heard this and was found a new mission of driving Alastor wild. Angel reached back into the plate and soaked his entire hand in it, and brought it back to his dick and began to slowly stroke it, turning his once pristine white cock into streaked with red now.

“A-ahh, Al, this feels so good”

Angel turned his body to the side and tucked his leg up into him to show Alastor how much this was getting him. He writhed his body as he played with himself. 

Not being able to take this teasing any longer, he pulled his cock out of his pants and eagerly palmed at it. 

“Nhgh, Angel, you aren’t playing very fair now”

Alastor looked down at his own dick and noticed how wet he had gotten. Trails of clear viscous fluid were left behind in his palm. 

“Al…” Angel had spread his legs wide open and over dramatically pumped his hand along his dick. He kept on moving his hips back and forth to indicate how much he was enjoying this.

Moving from the task of pleasuring himself he saw a greater reward waiting for him with Angel. Grabbing at Angel’s sides he pulled his ass all the way to the edge. He dropped to his knees and got an eye level view of Angel’s cock and balls.

Growling he brought his face over Angel’s dick and peeked up. “I’m not going to let you go until you’ve satisfied my hunger”

“Ooh, Al, I can’t wait—ahh…” Alastor wrapped his tongue around Angel’s dick and used it to guide it inside his eager mouth. He continued brining his closer and closer to Angel’s body until he had Angel’s entire length consumed. 

“Fuck!” Angel hadn’t expected for Alastor to take him in so fast, he squeezed Alastor’s head between his thighs and pulled at his hair. Alastor’s ears flicked as Angel brushed up against them. 

Swirling his tongue around and trying to taste more of Angel, Alastor kept running it over the slit of Angel’s dick, causing for it to release more salty secretion just for him.

“You taste so delicious” Alastor said as best as he could with his mouth full of Angel.

“Hehe, ya should swallow before ya speak” Angel teased. Alastor quickly did just that and lifted his head up.

“What was that dear?” Bringing his body over Angel’s he leaned over reached his free arm to Angel’s face to run his hand through Angel’s hair.

“I was sayin’-“ Angel got cut off as Alastor pressed his lips over Angel’s. Still having a hold on Angel’s hair he used it grip it tighter and bring Angel’s head to his his and kiss him deeply. Both demons moaned as they twisted and turned their mouths while they fought for dominance. Angel used his free hand to get the upper hand to get a solid grip on Alastor’s bright red hair and use it to control where Alastor placed kisses along his neck. 

Angel then wrapped his lower arms around Alastor’s slim waist and used them to guide Alastor’s waist closer to his body. Having Alastor in his hold, he rubbed his erection up on him. He panted hard as Alastor was giving him a lot of stimulation in his lower part of his body as well as making him gasp for air while he alternated between kissing him on the mouth and neck. 

Alastor felt his abdomen grow wet as Angel released a heavy amount of pre cum. He tore away from Angel and took a look at himself.

“Ooh dear, you certainly made a mess already”

“I didn’t fuckin’ come yet Al, keep goin’”

“You better not have, I fully intended to eat everything you have to give me”

He sank his claws into Angel’s ass, drawing some fresh blood into the mix. Taking a lick from the fresh gash he let himself linger and suckle on Angel’s flesh. Fresh blood trigged the Alastor’s animalistic desires and he found himself craving more as well as sexual satisfaction he had yet to fulfill. 

Turing his attention back to Angel’s dick he eagerly consumed it’s length and sucked hard on it. Pulling it in and out of his mouth he left a few small nicks from his extended teeth. Angel didn’t seem to mind it, besides he knew the spider was a sucker for pain. As blood and saliva mixed around the thick organ Angel continued to moan and squirm beneath Alastor. Alastor couldn’t help but get further aroused and rougher on Angel. The spiders’ white length was now dotted with red gashes all over and Alastor gently nursed them as he relished the cocks flavor.

“Al-I’m gettin’ close-“ Alastor felt Angel bucking harder and he could tell the spider wouldn’t hold out much longer. He couldn’t wait for Angel to give him everything already so he knew he had to focus on the head of Angel’s cock to make him finish, he tended to use this technique when he had to pleasure himself during his mating season to take the tension off as fast as possible. 

Graciously focusing on that part of Angel’s dick he licked the tip fervently. Angel was panting hard and snatching at any part he could of Alastor. Finding comfort in having hold of Alastor’s locked arm he gripped hard at it while he let out a loud moan and raised his hips up high.

Alastor felt his Angel cum in his mouth and it fill with more wonderful warmth. He hungrily ate up everything Angel had to offer him. The sensation of warm cum dripping down his throat had a calming effect on his hungry body. After he had felt the last of the cum make its way down his throat he felt immensely more satisfied. At that moment his own member reminded him it needed attention as well. 

With Angel laying still while he recovered from his orgasm, Alastor fully stood up and grabbed his still hard dick, spit into his hand and began to stroke himself to the sight of Angel. The whole experience was fresh in his mind and the images of the whole ordeal kept flashing before him. He felt this was going to be over fast due to this being a giant tease for Alastor. He focused his attention at the tip of his cock as usual. Letting out a groan he felt his cock pulse and he aimed it at Angel, coming all over his abdomen. Drained himself from the experience, he leaned over and put an arm on the counter top. 

Angel reached for where Alastor had came on his abdomen and as just like with the blood earlier, he dipped his fingers into the warm cum, dragging the white sticky fluid along his body and up to his mouth where he stuck them in and sucked on them with a low moan of pleasure. Pulling his finger out with a pop, he smiled seductively. 

“Well don’t ya taste pretty damn good yaself. And I’m glad ya did end up gettin’ a taste of some high quality meat” Angel motioned to his now softening dick.

“It was nothing special, a nice change of flavor I must admit however”

“Mhm, whateva ya say. Once ya try Angel ya neva go back. Also props on the bj, ya got some skills for a virgin. I seriously did not expect that. You def blew me away, hehe”

Alastor waved Angel’s statement off, but Angel could still notice the small genuine smile hiding on his lips. “I suppose that’s what happens when I finally let my instincts take over”

“Heh, if ya can do all that as a virgin maybe ya should consider takin’ up Val’s offer and doin’ a shoot with me”

“I only do this on special occasions dear, I am not interested in having a myself viewed by others. Consider this to have been a treat” Alastor said with a smirk. He knew how much the spider had fantasized about him, it felt pretty damn good to be able to have this on him. 

Alastor noticed Angel had began to get up so he scrambled to get himself in presentable shape by zipping his pants up. 

“I already saw it Al, ya don’t need to be in such a rush to put it away. It’s pretty nice dick”

“No, that’s not possible” Alastor squinted suspiciously at Angel. “You were lying on your back the entire time”

“Uh, I can still see when I’m on my back? I can describe to ya what it looked like if ya don’t believe me”

“No need for that dear, I’m quite well aquatinted with the appearance of my body”

“”Kay, then ya should be glad to know the best part of it was the cute lil’ red tip”

Alastor’s face flooded with a deep blush.

“Yeah that’s it!” Angel poked Alastor’s cheek. “That’s the color of ya dick! Ahh, I’m gettin’ flashbacks already. Or should I say hot flashes” Angel fanned himself with his hand. 

“Enough talk about that, let’s get you cleaned up”

Angel stood by the shower and pressed himself against the wall.

“Ehm what are you doing?” Alastor questioned. 

“Mmmh, if only these walls could talk…They’d tell me all ‘bout what ya do in here”

“I shower in here, that’s what they would say”

“Suuure Al…”

“If you’re done imagining non existent fantasies about me I would like to continue of why we came here”

“It’s cuz ya came all over me, hehe”

Ignoring Angel Alastor snapped his fingers and made their clothes vanish off the two demons bodies. Before Angel could attempt to catch another glimpse at a full frontal of Alastor, he went to get the water going. It quickly became a comfortable temperature and Alastor pulled Angel along inside. 

Humming Alastor went to reach for some body wash to hand to Angel. 

Noticing Alastor had his hand full, Angel grinned mischievously and spun Alastor around to face him. “My minds starting to get a lil’ foggy about something…” He glanced down at Alastor. 

“That’s because it is a little foggy in here, ha!” Alastor had a a cloud of steam swirling right below his abdomen, concealing anything some curious peeping eyes would like to see. 

“Ehh?”

Angel glanced down at his own body and noticed the same cloud surrounding him. 

“‘Ey! Ya take those clouds of steam of our dicks! This isn’t some fuckin’ family friendly anime scene!”

“Don’t worry darling, it will be lifted away as soon as we are both dressed again. Now, get to washing yourself” Alastor aimed the bottle of shower gel at Angel and squirted it at him to get Angel to have no choice by clean himself. 

“Ahh~! Al, ya gotta warn a guy before ya blow a load a like that on him again!”

“God dammit…” Alastor muttered as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… stop talking and finish washing yourself” 

Alastor enjoyed the moment of peace while Angel was busy soaping and rinsing himself off, he turned to the shower head to take in the relaxing hot water washing over him. His peace was short lived as he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Can ya get my back?”

Alastor breathed in, ready to snap at Angel. “…Sure” He decided he could make this fast and have them both out faster and dressed again if he helped speed up the process. Angel smiled and turned around. 

Lathering up the bubbles in his hand, he started at the top of Angel’s shoulders and rubbed them with the soap. Making his way down he felt Angel’s scapula, and gave that a good wash.

“Mmm, that feels nice” Angel said softly. Alastor couldn’t help but smile to himself, Angel was an annoying shit most of the time, but who was he to deny him some innocent pleasure. He gave that area some extra attention before moving down his back. 

Angel stayed quiet for most of the process, except for an occasional soft groan when Alastor ran over a sensitive area. Finally he had made his way down to the end of his long back, and gently washed there, not wanting to move down any further and risk touching Angel’s ass. He held his hands there, trying to decide if he had come down far enough and was done. Angel felt Alastor’s hands lingering there while Alastor was thinking if he was safe to pull away yet.

“I don’t mind if ya go lower, your hands felt nice”

Alastor decided the finish up with giving the very top of Angel’s glutes a quick run through, ending with resting his thumbs in Angel’s back dips. Taking a look down he observed Angel’s ass wasn’t too large, but he wasn’t one to talk since he had a fairly small bottom himself.  
“Alrighty dear, you are all finished”

“Thanks Al, I’ll take it you’re savin’ touching my ass for later tonight”

“Yes, of course, I’m saving that opportunity for later. Much, much later”


End file.
